


Кинк-фест 2018

by newmarch



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kink, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 24,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmarch/pseuds/newmarch
Summary: Сборник работ для ноябрьского кинк-феста на Дайри.Один день — одна тема.Прежде всего — Джонлок. Три зарисовки посвящены Хартвину: 8, 11, 16.Основная информация о каждой из зарисовок вынесена в название главы (номер дня, его тема, пейринг и рейтинг (через систему не архивных обозначений)).





	1. Адреналин и чрезвычайные ситуации. Джонлок. Недо-R.

**Author's Note:**

> Прощай, фикрайтерская девственность.

«Будто тысячи мелких иголочек впиваются в кожу» — вот о чем подумал первым делом Джон, когда понял, что оказался в ледяной воде. Он знал эти слова, и он вполне сможет их использовать потом в блоге, чтобы дать Шерлоку дополнительный повод усомниться в его писательских способностях.

Жить хотелось больше, чем думать о писательских изысках и поисках. Тогда Джон умудрился на ощупь расстегнуть пуховик и стянуть его с себя, чтобы вещь не тянула его ко дну, а потом чьи-то руки помогли ему подняться на поверхность. Половина дела — и над водой Шерлок держал его крепко, хоть они и были теперь в одинаковом положении.

Шерлок только посмеялся на ворчание Джона потом, в гостинице на берегу моря, что одного человека было бы проще вытащить, чем двоих.

А на шхуне, которая воняла рыбой сильнее, чем само море, они сидели, прижавшись боками друг к другу, и молча дрожали. Пробирало до костей, и Джон в этом состоянии не мог не думать о том, что Шерлок совершил удивительную для его рациональной холодной головы глупость, что друг мог бы не быть замерзшим сейчас, если бы подождал буквально пару минут, ведь никто не позволил бы Уотсону оставаться в воде и сгинуть на корм рыбам.

— Идиот, — буркнул Джон скорее сам себе, не рассчитывая на ответ. А Шерлок сжал его руку так судорожно, что ещё чуть-чуть — и сломал бы Джону пальцы.

И если Джон думал, что их первый раз произойдет по-другому, то идиотом определенно был он сам, а не Холмс — в самом деле, быть влюбленным в консультирующего детектива и решить, что первый раз случится дома, в тепле и уюте, когда они оба будут спокойны и хотя бы поговорят перед тем, как уйти в спальню.

Пальцы толком не слушались, когда Джон стягивал рубашку с Шерлока, которую стоило снять раньше хотя бы из-за того, что она была мокрой. Зато поцелуй определенно согревал, пусть это было больше похоже на попытки покусать друг друга так, чтобы остались отметки. Джон чувствовал себя пьяным, когда расстегивал штаны друга, когда касался его сквозь ткань трусов — и немного умирающим, когда Шерлок делал то же самое с ним в ответ.

Кончили слишком быстро, но потом Джон не жалел. Лучшего свидетельства о том, как Шерлок к нему относится на самом деле, было не придумать.

Дрожь вернулась через несколько минут. Основательно отогреваться предстояло в гостинице.


	2. Аццкий уке. Джонлок. NC-17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(+поверботтом, тот, кто командует снизу)_

Иногда импульсивность и нетерпение Шерлока не знают пределов. Джон мог бы сказать, что Шерлок импульсивен и нетерпелив почти всегда, когда не занят размышлениями или сном, но это только кажется, когда живешь с ним под одной крышей. Это все проделки скучной обычной памяти Джона — он помнит только самое яркое. С Шерлоком самое яркое почти все.

Импульсивность — это в омут с головой каждый день и каждый раз, когда случается что-то или ещё только может случиться.

Нетерпение — это Шерлока можно только пожалеть, какими иногда глупыми кажутся ему другие люди. Джон среди них, и он не всегда понимает, чем отличается от этих остальных.

Шерлок порой слишком спешит, слишком хочет получить желаемое, слишком не может ждать. Джон точно знает, что Шерлок может это контролировать, когда видит в этом необходимость, но в постели такой необходимости нет. Разве что когда специально хочется чего-то… медленного, размеренного, мучительного. Не такая уж редкость, если говорить совсем начистоту.

Именно поэтому Джон предпочитает не доверять ему свою задницу, а готовиться самому под внимательным голодным взглядом Шерлока.

Именно поэтому Джон не позволяет Шерлоку делать это с собой. Чересчур рано и резко втолкнуть в себя третий палец? Конечно. Решить, что уже достаточно, и опуститься на член Джона, когда отнюдь не достаточно и оттого больно обоим? Разумеется. Начать двигаться сразу и жмуриться от боли, пока не появится хоть капля предполагаемого удовольствия, или Джон не заставит его прекратить это безобразие? Джон прекращал, как только в голове прояснялось, и он понимал, что происходит.

После нескольких таких случаев Джон решительно взял это дело в свои руки. У него не было желания ранить Шерлока и доставлять ему боль. Разве что только немного поласкать его пальцами, совсем чуть-чуть, пока Шерлок не станет извиваться и скулить.

Сегодня Джон крепко держал бедро любовника одной рукой, неспешно растягивая его двумя пальцами другой, пока Шерлок старался дышать глубже и спокойнее. Дыхание срывалось. Шерлок пытался потереться о подушку под ним и насадиться на пальцы глубже. Он прогибал спину и тихо постанывал, а потом в какой-то момент вывернулся — Джон не успел уловить начало этого движения, так он был заворожен ощущением собственных пальцев внутри Шерлока — лег на спину, перехватывая запястье Джона, сгибая ногу в колене. Что оставалось Джону, кроме как задохнуться от зрелища? Шерлок, его Шерлок, расхристанный и возбужденный…

Тянул руку Джона к себе, проникал четырьмя пальцами Джона в себя и шипел, запрокинув голову:

— Быстрее, черт возьми!

Джон остановился, убрал руку, шлепнул Шерлока по бедру — и тот коротко хныкнул самым очаровательным образом.

— Сегодня фистинга не будет.

Шерлок, кажется, не понял. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем он сфокусировал взгляд на Джоне и фыркнул.

— У меня есть свои руки, — напомнил он и потянулся к промежности. Бесенята плясали в его колдовских глазах, но Джон успел перехватить руку любовника, а затем и вторую, чтобы вытянуть их над головой Холмса и прижать к кровати. Шерлок вскинул бедра, но Джон навис над ним, и до Джона было слишком далеко. Шерлок раздраженно-разочарованно вздохнул. — Перестань валять дурака, — потребовал Шерлок, когда пауза затянулась.

Джон наклонился ниже к нему и запечатлел на раскрасневшейся скуле трепетный поцелуй. А потом ещё один на щеке, и ещё один на кончике носа, и потом на любимых губах.

Шерлок дернулся, высвободил руки, и Джон рухнул на него от неожиданности.

— Трахни ты меня уже, — продолжил требовать Шерлок, прижав острое колено к плечу Джона. Колену тоже достался поцелуй, и Шерлок хихикнул от щекотки.

— Меня не было неделю, — проворчал Джон.

— Именно поэтому и трахни, — продолжил Шерлок.

— Соскучился? — поддел Джон, покусывая влажную от выступившей испарины шею, и Шерлок толкнул его, заставил самого перекатиться теперь на спину, оседлал бедра, что крепкий член Джона касался бледных ягодиц.

— Да, — просто ответил Шерлок и сам наклонился за поцелуем. Боже, как он целовался, и как Джон любил его губы! Шерлоку ничего не стоило увлечь этим делом Уотсона и под этим увлечением до основания опуститься на его член. Джон было потянул его наверх, сжав задницу, но Шерлок из упрямства с силой вернул себя на прежнее место. — Двигайся, — приказал он, и Джон в который раз в их жизни подчинился.


	3. БДСМ. Джонлок. R.

Джон вертел в руках небольшую коробочку, которую доставили для Шерлока. Красная обертка и записка не особо наталкивали на размышления — и без того было понятно, от кого она. Даже Джон мог понять.

_«Поужинаем?»_

Кое-кто, кажется, повторялась. Или решила, что такое послание будет более эффективным в попытках соблазнить Шерлока, нежели смс-ки. Жаль стараний — Ирен не знала, что ни Шерлока, ни Джона не интересуют тройнички.

Уотсон поднялся обратно в квартиру, где Шерлок хандрил без дела на диване, и оставил коробочку на журнальном столике. Шерлок даже не шелохнулся. Джон ушел на кухню и вернулся оттуда с заваренным ещё до прихода курьера чаем и сел на диван рядом с Шерлоком.

— Это тебе, вообще-то. Не откроешь?

Шерлок лениво вздохнул и приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы посмотреть на коробочку и понять, от кого она.

— Завтра. Может быть, — ответил он и повернулся на бок, с любопытством глядя на Джона. Тот невозмутимо пил чай, пока Шерлок не сел и забрал из его рук чашку под возмущения Уотсона. Шерлок тоже был невозмутимым.

Они немного помолчали.

— Ты не хотел бы?.. — спросил Джон, кивнув на коробочку, он точно знал, что Шерлок и без слов услышит суть вопроса. Казалось бы, в гостиной и без этой вещи было достаточно красных предметов, но подарок по неизвестному случаю от Ирен Адлер все равно притягивал взгляд именно к себе.

Шерлок хмыкнул.

— Ты и без того жалуешься, что все всегда по-моему, и что я тобой помыкаю.

— А с чего ты взял, что я в этом позволил бы тебе доминировать? — спросил Джон, забирая свою чашку обратно себе.

— Ни с чего, — ответил Шерлок и прижался всем телом к Джону. — Но я знаю, как можно было бы тебя связать, — вкрадчиво продолжил он. — И как я мог бы тебя измучить ожиданием. Думаешь, я бы позволил тебе просто так кончить?

Джон мотнул головой, и Шерлок продолжил:

— Я не позволил бы тебе. Ты не смог бы пошевелиться, а я бы дразнил твой член своими губами и языком, и медленно брал бы тебя вибратором, но ты бы не мог кончить. А ещё я бы целовал тебя везде. Не то чтобы мы этого не делаем — но я не позволил бы тебе отвечать мне. И ты не смог бы ласкать меня в ответ. Ты уверен, что хочешь этого, Джо-он?

Потом этот кудрявый засранец потерся носом о шею Джона и легонько куснул его.

— Это жестоко, — со стоном ответил Джон. — Не ласкать тебя — это жестоко.

Шерлок усмехнулся и отстранился.

— Вот видишь, — подытожил он и встал с дивана, чтобы пойти на кухню и заварить ещё одну чашку чая, снова на двоих. — Для меня это тоже было бы жестоко — не ласкать тебя, — признался Шерлок, отвернувшись от любовника. И Джон знал, что это было правдой.


	4. Волосы. Джонлок. R.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(+борода, щетина, бритая голова; длинные волосы; вцепляться в волосы во время минета; волосы на лобке; волосатая грудь; подмышки; тело, всё заросшее волосами, например, оборотни или йети)_

Джон любил кудряшки Шерлока. А Шерлок любил, когда Джон прикасался к его кудряшкам — в любых контекстах. Когда он тянул его за волосы, чтобы губы оказались напротив губ. Когда ерошил, проходя мимо него в гостиную, пока Шерлок сидел, уткнувшись в микроскоп. Когда нежно убирал в сторону завиток с лица утром в постели. Когда накручивал прядь на затылке на палец, пока они поджидали кого-то в переулке. Каждый раз у Шерлока бежали мурашки по спине, шее и рукам. Он мог рефлекторно дернуть плечом, и Джон на это мягко посмеивался.

Шерлок мог положить голову на плечо Джона или потереться виском о его живот или провести случайно-нарочно волосами по его члену, прежде чем заглотить наполовину. Обычно после этого Джон касался его волос руками, и Шерлок любил руки Джона, ни у кого больше таких не было.

У Шерлока была чувствительная кожа головы, и Джон с ней всегда обходился наилучшим образом. В плохие дни Джон знал, как успокоить мысли или утешить или унять боль. А в хорошие… Джон умел делать дни хорошими, этого было достаточно.

А сегодняшний вечер был особенно омерзительным. Мелкий дождик накропал, и даже смотреть на него было неприятно. Шерлок закрыл шторы, чтобы не видеть этого, но звук-то никуда не делся. Откуда у такого мелкого дождя был звук? Или это все вина карнизов?

Шерлок не знал. Его голова болела, и каждая чертова капля, казалось, била его по темечку.

Он с тоской посмотрел на Джона, который что-то читал на диване. Будет ли Шерлок интереснее, чем некая книга?

Конечно, будет, что за глупости? Холмс это знал и собирался использовать себе во благо.

Он сел на диван чуть в стороне, а потом наклонился и положил голову на колени Джона, чуть толкнув его затылком в живот, и закрыл глаза.

— Голова болит, — сказал он, когда услышал, что Джон закрыл книгу и отложил ее в сторону. А потом руки Джона оказалась в его волосах, и Шерлок почти счастливо вздохнул. Руки мягко надавливали на кожу в нужных местах, перебирали волосы, и Шерлок млел. Он терялся в ощущениях, пока Джон прикасался к нему, гладил и почесывал. Боль под этими прикосновениями вскоре начала отступать, и Шерлок подавался к ласкающим рукам, потираясь временами затылком о пах Джона.

И в какой-то момент он понял, что это трение вызывает в Джоне вполне определенную реакцию. Было это всего лишь физическое воздействие, или сыграла роль любовь Джона к кудрям Шерлока, значения не имело. Только Шерлок не собирался оставить пах Джона без внимания. В благодарность, так сказать. Теперь он терся нарочно, и потребовалось не так уж много времени, чтобы Джон это понял.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Уотсон, прекратив свои поглаживания.

— Облегчаю себе задачу, — ответил Шерлок, усмехнувшись. Он поднял взгляд на Джона, довольно улыбнулся ему и плавно опустился на колени перед диваном, положив руки на колени любовника и разводя их в стороны. — Ты же не против?

Джон против не был. Он помог Шерлоку стащить с себя домашние штаны вместе с бельем и снова коснулся его волос руками.

— У тебя же голова болит, — напомнил Джон, когда Шерлок прижался щекой к его уже вставшему члену.

— Значит, тебе стоит продолжить терапию, — посоветовал Шерлок и положил руки Джона снова на свою голову. И Джон запутался пальцами в волосах Шерлока, пока тот с обыкновенным, но не менее приятным оттого усердием отсасывал ему.

Бардак у прически получился в итоге знатным, когда Шерлок довольно облизывался и смотрел на Джона из-под ресниц.

— Вот теперь не болит, — довольно заключил Шерлок, поднимаясь с пола, и потянулся. Глаза Джона блеснули, он потянул Шерлока к себе, и Холмс уперся коленями на диван по бокам от бедер Уотсона и положил руки на его плечи. — Голова не болит, — уточнил Шерлок на всякий случай, и блеск в глазах Джона стал обещанием весьма насыщенного вечера.


	5. Драгоценности. Джонлок. PG-13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(+символика; обручальные кольца; серьги; браслет раба; пирсинг)_

— Раз уж вы вместе, мамуля ждет свадьбу, — говорит Майкрофт с предположительно милой улыбочкой. На самом деле, она мерзкая, просто Майкрофт то ли не научился в свои годы мило улыбаться, то ли ему характер не дает. Шерлок в ответ едва ли не рычит, и Джон насколько может мягко выставляет Майкрофта за дверь, а затем запирает их с Шерлоком в квартире на ключ. Замок тихо щелкает, и Джон уносит чайный сервиз, с которым пришлось встречать Майкрофта, на кухню. Шерлок когда-то потребовал, чтобы Уотсон заваривал Майкрофту самый мерзкий чай, какой только есть у них в доме. Джон мог бы попытаться вразумить Шерлока, мол, вы же братья, но он и сам недолюбливал манеру Холмса вламываться в их частную жизнь и совать туда не только непосредственно свой нос, но и носы родственников. Поначалу Джон думал, что Майкрофт так проявляет свою заботу о младшем брате, но очень быстро понял, почему Шерлока это так раздражает, и присоединился к раздражению любовника.

Джон размеренно вымыл сервиз и оставил его сушиться на разложенном полотенце, заварил хороший чай, тот, который Шерлок любил, в большой чашке с крохотной потемневшей трещинкой, насыпал на тарелку печенье миссис Хадсон и вернулся в гостиную.

Он забрал из всё ещё напряженных рук Шерлока скрипку и вложил в них чашку. Шерлок сразу механически сделал большой глоток и болезненно зашипел — чай был горячим. Он с досадой отставил чашку на столик и съел одно печенье, пока Джон стоял у него за спиной и поглаживал его плечи Шерлока.

— Я бы оформил наши отношения, — сказал Джон через какое-то время, когда мышцы под его руками немного расслабились. — Без свадьбы и идиотов в качестве гостей. Чтобы мы могли без вмешательства твоего брата вместе поехать в больницу, когда кто-то попадет под пулю, например.

— Я оттолкну тебя с траектории ее движения, — буркнул Шерлок, сделав ещё одну попытку отпить чай. На этот раз было куда лучше, хоть обожженный язык всё ещё болел.

— Ты же знаешь, что это не единственная привилегия, — сказал Джон, наклонившись к Шерлоку, и потерся носом о его макушку. Тот запрокинул голову, внимательно глядя на Джона снизу вверх.

— В детстве у меня было кольцо. Не помню, почему, но оно мне очень нравилось. Я носил его постоянно. Но это было неудобно. Оно мешалось и цеплялось и временами соскальзывало с пальца. Это раздражало, — медленно рассказал Шерлок и закусил губу.

— Ты из-за этого не хочешь? — спросил Джон, приподняв бровь. Шерлок кивнул. Джон поцеловал его в лоб и отстранился. — Тогда я смогу тебе сделать предложение сегодня и без кольца.

Он погладил Шерлока по шее напоследок, прежде чем уйти наверх, в свою бывшую спальню, и вернуться через десяток минут.

Шерлок успел допить чай и походить по комнате. Он не был против оформить отношения — если не будет свадьбы и идиотов. В конце концов, это вправду было выгодно. А Шерлок всё ещё старался быть практичным человеком.

— Иди сюда, — позвал Джон, сжимая что-то в руке, и Шерлок подошел к нему. Джон расстегнул несколько пуговиц на его рубашке и развернул любовника к себе спиной.

А потом накинул ему на шею тонкую цепочку.

Шерлок опустил взгляд вниз и коротко выдохнул, когда понял, что висело на этой цепочке.

Он осторожно коснулся пальцами военных жетонов Джона, огладил теплый от его руки металл и поднес ближе к глазам, чтобы рассмотреть внимательнее.

— Шерлок Холмс, окажешь ли ты мне честь быть моим супругом? — спросил Джон, обняв Шерлока за пояс одной рукой.

— Только если это, — Шерлок указал на жетоны, — не будет мешать нам в постели.

— Я разрешу тебе их снять.

— О. Тогда да. Конечно. Уже можно? Кажется, нам срочно нужно в спальню. Отметить помолвку.


	6. Запах как элемент секса. Джонлок. R.

Джон смотрел на разворошенную постель, сложив на груди руки. Он думал о том, что теперь делать с простынями: попытаться спасти или выбросить и не мучиться. Зимняя ночь была длинной, у Джона после нее намечался выходной, Шерлок скучал уже несколько дней как. Чем они ещё могли заниматься? Чем они ещё могли заниматься, если относительно недавно стали парой и не успели надоесть друг другу в сексе и пресытиться прикосновениями? Конечно, они уснули, когда за окном уже задрожал пасмурный рассвет. А простыни просто стали жертвами. Проще уж действительно выбросить.

Джон со вздохом сгреб ткань в один комок, на это не потребовалось много усилий, половину этой работы он сделал ночью вместе с Шерлоком. От воспоминаний о деле и знакомого ощущения мягкой ткани в руках по телу прокатилась дрожь, но Джон решительно направился в сторону кухни, чтобы взять в ящике мусорный пакет и положить простыни туда. Он не хотел задумываться о том, сколько пота, смазки и спермы впиталось за эту ночь в ткань. Только из практических целей — потому что мысли об этом тоже будоражили.

Да, он определенно не успел ещё насытиться Шерлоком. И только из-за этого он, поддавшись порыву, поднес простыни к лицу и глубоко вдохнул оставшийся на них запах. И реакция на смесь их с Шерлоком запахов пронзила его от макушки до пяток быстро и отрывисто, будто молния.

В его памяти сразу встало то, что он испытывал всего несколько часов назад в теплом свете ночника: прогнувшееся в спине тонкое тело Шерлока; его руки, которые цеплялись то за простыни, то за плечи Джона; протяжные стоны и сбитое дыхание, а потом хныканье, когда Джон решил растянуть удовольствие им обоим; вид собственного члена, полностью скрытого в теле Шерлока; и член Холмса тоже, с каплей на кончике и прижатый к животу…

Джон сцепил зубы и сжал рукой пах. Он всё ещё не убрал простыни от лица, и это ничуть не приближало его к цели, только отдаляло ее во времени.

Потом на кухню зашел Шерлок. Он накинул халат на голое тело и с любопытством посмотрел на Джона. Тот его не видел, но слышал легкие пружинистые шаги, которые остановились на секунду, а потом приблизились к Джону. Тогда он наконец-то смог оторваться от простыней и посмотреть на лукаво улыбающегося Шерлока.

— Не смотри на меня так, — потребовал он севшим голосом.

— Я могу закрыть глаза, — предложил Шерлок, прищурившись. — Но тогда я не смогу оказать тебе услугу.

— Ты уже несколько раз делал это наощупь, — напомнил Джон и притянул Шерлока к себе. Простыни оказались зажаты между ними, Холмс повел носом и прижался к Джону ближе. У него тоже вставало — и от их смешавшихся запахов, и от воспоминаний, и от близости тела Уотсона.

— Не на кухне же.

— Тогда мы вернемся в спальню и окажем услуги друг другу, — хищно улыбнулся Джон.

— На голом матрасе? — уточнил Шерлок, выгнув бровь. Джон захотел немедленно поцеловать эту идеальную дугу, но только сжал рукой задницу любовника в отместку, и Шерлок ойкнул от неожиданности и сделал невольный шаг ближе.

— Почему же? У нас есть простыни. И они даже успели высохнуть с ночи.


	7. Запретный плод. Джонлок. NC-17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(+тайные свидания, запретная страсть; недопустимое влечение к кому-то или чему-то)_

— Мы об этом говорили, — Шерлок спокоен. — Мы об этом договаривались, — Шерлок подавляет желание выставить перед собой руки в защитном жесте. Ещё чего не хватало.

— Это последний сеанс в прокате, на который мы успеем, — настаивает Джон. — Это единственный фильм за последние полгода, который тебе будет в удовольствие покритиковать.

— Я не пойду в кино, — продолжает отпираться Шерлок. — Даже с тобой. Я Шерлок Холмс, я не хожу в кино на глупые фильмы!

— Пожалуйста? — просит Джон. Это слово всегда удар для них обоих. Они используют его редко, только в самых крайних случаях, а Джону сейчас очень, очень нужно, чтобы Шерлок согласился. К его чести, он никогда не использует вместе с «пожалуйста» щенячьи глазки, в отличие от некоторых, и почти никогда не использует (буквально по пальцам одной руки можно подсчитать, сколько таких случаев было) в дополнение ещё два слова — «ради меня». Для простого похода на фильм это было бы уже слишком. Сегодня только «пожалуйста».

Шерлок жмурится и недовольно сопит, сдерживая тот особенный расстроенный смех, смешанный с нытьем, который есть только у него.

Сдался.

В честь этого он стягивает с плеч свою белую домашнюю рубашку и бросает ее в руки довольного Джона.

— Но ты подождешь, пока я оденусь так, чтобы можно было показаться среди людей, — ворчит он, пока идет в спальню. Джон слышит в этом что-то вроде «пока я оденусь так, чтобы все вокруг завидовали тому, какой красавчик достался тебе в супруги». Джон, конечно же, терпеливо ждет. Он любит хвастаться тем, какой красавчик достался ему в супруги.

В кино они вместе до этого ходили единожды, когда Джон настоял на классическом свидании не дома, не у Анжело и не на месте преступления. Тогда другие зрители шикали на комментарии Шерлока и недовольно оборачивались на них. Сегодня…

Джон взял билеты на последний сеанс в прокате, когда в зале не будет много людей. Кроме них места выкупили всего лишь двое одиноких зрителей где-то в пятом ряду, а Джон успел забронировать места для поцелуев в середине ряда. Он ещё с прошлого раза хотел потрогать Шерлока во время фильма, таким он соблазнительным был в приглушенном свете экрана, но не смог, потому что они и без того привлекали слишком много внимания. А сегодня все будет по-другому.

Джон был уверен, что Шерлок догадается об истинной цели этого выхода в люди, которых почти и не будет, до того, как выйдет из спальни.

В своей тонкой обтягивающей крепкий торс фиолетовой рубашке и узких брюках.

Захотелось сдать билеты и зажать Шерлока здесь и сейчас, в гостиной, и никуда не ходить ради этого.

— Что? — невинно, по-настоящему невинно, Джон научился это различать среди прочих вариантов невинного в Шерлоке, спросил Холмс, когда заметил на себе голодный взгляд Джона.

— Ничего. Идем, — ответил Уотсон и протянул Шерлоку пальто.

В кинотеатр они пошли пешком. Чтобы прогуляться по уже ночному городу, держась за руки. И проветриться немного. И тонкие пальцы Шерлока в руке Джона в самом деле немного отвлекли его от прежних мыслей. Это же Шерлок — его сначала зацеловывать и обласкивать нужно и хочется, а потом уж все остальное.

Милая работница кинотеатра проводила их подозрительным взглядом в зал, но Шерлок этого не заметил. Он вообще был сегодня где-то скорее в себе, и Джон уже думал, что, может быть, стоило остаться им дома и кутаться в плед, а не зажиматься в кино, как подростки, у которых нет собственной общей кровати? При том, что Шерлок из-за своей задумчивости до сих пор не разгадал истинный замысел Джона. Или разгадал и не хотел выдавать себя, на самом деле уже научившись более тонкой игре, научившись играть для Джона?

Впрочем, нет, довольно отметил про себя Джон. Потому что он вздрогнул, когда почувствовал на своем колене горячую ладонь.

— Серьезно? — тихо спросил он, не отворачиваясь от экрана, перебив себя на середине предложения, и поджал губы. — Джон. У нас даже салфеток нет. И это… Нет. В общественном месте?

— А я тебя только поцелую, — пообещал Джон и погладил колено Шерлока. — Например, вот здесь, — продолжил он и поцеловал Холмса в уголок губ. — Или здесь, — второй поцелуй пришелся на шею, и скептицизм и брезгливость Шерлока немного ослабили свою власть. Шерлок откинул голову на спинку кресла и немного сполз вниз, чтобы Джону было удобнее.

Снова сдался.

Потом Джон гладил его бедра сквозь ткань брюк, и пах, и бок. Шерлок стремительно твердел и медленно дышал ртом, чтобы не застонать, пока Джон, кажется, отставлял засос на его шее.

Потом рука Джона оказалась на его члене, уже под тканью, и нежно поглаживала, насколько можно было извернуться в пространстве, и Шерлок закрыл глаза. Сердце колотилось в горле, на лбу выступил пот. Шерлок не мог мысленно отругать себя за то, что не понял, зачем Джон на самом деле потащил его в кино.

— Джон, — беспомощно позвал он, когда тех прикосновений, что были, стало мало. Все-таки Джон не мог продолжать толком ему надрачивать.

— Твои брюки хороши только для того, чтобы выставлять на обозрение твою задницу. Или снимать их к чертям, — выдохнул Джон Шерлоку на ухо, и тот не смог сдержать короткого стона. Впрочем, он тут же оборвал сам себя и зажал рот ладонью. Двое других зрителей, к его превеликому счастью, не обернулись. — Трогать тебя абсолютно неудобно, — продолжил Джон. — Но я всё ещё могу тебя целовать.

Тогда он ещё раз поцеловал Шерлока в шею, провел носом вдоль отчаянно бьющегося пульса, медленно слизал пот, смакуя знакомый и любимый вкус и довольно вздыхая.

Если бы Шерлок не прикусил ребро ладони до того, сейчас он бы наверняка закричал.

Джон вытащил рубашку из его брюк, проник рукой под нее, уверенно погладил живот Шерлока, чтобы тому не стало щекотно. Поднялся выше, мимолетно коснулся правого соска и залез носом за ворот рубашки.

— Ты потрясающий, — шепотом сказал он, будто бы это было великим откровением. Шерлок вздрогнул всем телом, и Джон немного потянул его трусы вниз, чтобы высвободить напряженный член. На экране мелькнул на пару секунд светлый яркий кадр, и Джон успел разглядеть трепет ресниц Шерлока и темную головку его члена, которая так и напрашивалась на прикосновение. Джон не мог этому отказать.

Он опустился на пол между коленей Шерлока, одна его рука всё ещё была под рубашкой, он нежно перекатывал между пальцев сосок супруга, второй он оперся на бедро Холмса и тогда медленно, дюйм за дюймом, насадился ртом на его член.

Дрожь Шерлока была лучшей наградой. Он зажал свой рот второй рукой, будто одной было недостаточно, и крепко зажмурился. Джон довольно заурчал, и Шерлок невольно вскинул бедра, но Джон прижал его обратно к креслу. Он обнял Шерлока за поясницу свободной рукой, подтянул его ближе к краю и тогда сам закрыл глаза, чтобы с наслаждением отдаться ласке, которую давал Холмсу.

Шерлок капитулировал окончательно, как ему потом казалось, слишком быстро. Он кончил в горло Джону, умудрившись не проронить ни звука во время оргазма, только коротко всхлипнув после, восстанавливая дыхание.

— Я тебе отомщу, — пообещал Шерлок с ещё более мечтательным, чем до кино, видом, когда они шли домой, снова пешком. Джон снова крепко держал его за руку и видел завистливые взгляды случайных поздних прохожих. — Я посмотрю, как ты будешь пытаться вести себя тихо и незаметно.

— Только не рассказывай мне заранее, — с улыбкой ответил Джон. Он был тоже вполне доволен после того, как Шерлок затащил его в кабинку туалета после фильма и очень страстно помог своими потрясающими руками.

— Джон! — воскликнул Шерлок, даже остановившись от охватившего его возмущения. Джон машинально обогнал его на несколько шагов.

— Что-то ты меня совсем за дурачка держишь, а ведь я вспомнил свое имя, как только мы вышли на улицу, — продолжил улыбаться Джон.

Шерлок тряхнул головой, и несколько кудряшек упали ему на лоб. Джон заворожено отодвинул их с лица Холмса.

— Не в общественном месте. Я буду мстить тебе не в общественном месте, — твердо пообещал Шерлок.

— Где угодно и когда угодно, любовь моя, — счастливо ответил Джон и притянул Шерлока к себе за поцелуем.


	8. Ломка характера героя. Хартвин. PG-13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(+тренинг; укрощение; промывание мозгов; Стокгольмский синдром)_

Гарри смотрел на Эггзи и видел в нем теперь совершенно другого человека. Ему не подходило теперь называться Эггзи, и Гарри мог бы поморщиться от того, насколько это прозвище диссонировало с тем, кого он видел перед своими глазами.

Гэри Анвин. Звучало совершенно иначе, чем когда они только познакомились или впервые встретились.

Гэри улыбался, спокойно и сдержанно. Эггзи бы горел улыбкой.

Гэри стоял напротив Гарри, сильный, гордый и высокий, и так легко держал в руках зонт, обычный зонт, не из их службы. Эггзи бы делал глаза счастливого щеночка и крутился бы вокруг Гарри, заполняя собой все пространство вокруг них.

Голос Гэри звучал ещё мягче, чем раньше. Он теперь не позволял себе так живо интонировать голосом, как это было раньше, а голос Эггзи выдавал бы с головой все эмоции своего владельца.

Гарри вздохнул. Он чувствовал себя немного скучающим по Эггзи, но Гэри… Гэри был чертовски хорош собой. Он притягивал взгляды и восхищенные шепотки. Красивый. Статный.

Совсем уже взрослый.

«Мой милый мальчик, — с нежностью подумал Гарри. — Как же ты изменился». Как же его изменила служба. Его вышколили, воспитали, дали в руки знания и оружие, и теперь вместо Эггзи на пороге его дома стоял мистер Анвин.

— Зайдешь на чай? — спросил Гарри.

Кажется, Гэри примчался к его дому в ту же секунду, когда Мерлин сказал ему, что Гарри вернулся домой из больницы и его даже можно навестить, _Анвин, бога ради, прошу тебя, не утомляй его_. Гарри едва успел поставить за это время чайник.

К счастью, это было не зря, потому что Гэри, секунду посомневавшись, принял приглашение.

Он оставил служебные очки на тумбочке в прихожей, а потом на кухне снял очки с Гарри, мимолетно коснувшись пальцами его виска. Руки у него дрожали.

— Я… — начал было Гэри, и Гарри ободряюще улыбнулся ему, но тот помотал головой и прикрыл глаза ладонью. — Хорошо, что ты вернулся, — сказал он, немного помедлив.

Гарри погладил его по плечу и притянул к себе.

Через минуту Эггзи расплакался, и Гарри гладил его по спине, легко касаясь губами макушки парня.


	9. Мастурбация. Джонлок. NC-17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(+в одиночестве или при наблюдателях)_

Шерлок не успел толком уснуть, когда в душе зашумела вода. Конечно же, звук разбудил его, и он резко перевернулся на спину и откинул одеяло, не сдержав разочарованный стон.

Он всю ночь просидел на кухне с микроскопом. Он и вечером чувствовал некоторую сонливость, но все равно был на кухне до утра из-за упрямства, которое в итоге все равно ничего ему не дало, только время зря потратил, ответ как был черт знает где, так там и остался.

Спать почти не хотелось, но Шерлок чувствовал себя потерянным в пространстве квартиры, и дальше обещало становиться только хуже, так что разумнее было пойти и поспать. Тем более, Джон скоро должен был встать, и если бы он увидел Шерлока всё ещё сидящим на кухне, шума случилось бы много.

И вот теперь сам же Джон разбудил Шерлока водой. Он не мог знать, не мог сделать это специально, но Шерлоком все равно овладело раздражение. Он даже перестал чувствовать себя потерянным в пространстве, откуда-то взялся прилив бодрости, поэтому он встал с кровати и пошел в ванную, чтобы поругаться из-за вредности, которая случалась, когда Холмс предпочитал несколько дней игнорировать значительную часть потребностей тела. Кажется, Джон даже привык к этому. Шерлока совесть за это не мучила.

Он остановился напротив двери и задумался на секунду о том, в каком виде застанет своего соседа, если прямо сейчас откроет дверь. А через несколько секунд? Или через минуту?

Очевидно, Джон будет обнажен. Скорее всего, он не успеет намочить волосы, но остальное тело точно уже будет мокрым. Мурашки от контраста прохладного воздуха квартиры и теплой воды уже успеют сойти. И сама вода будет бежать по едва загорелой коже сплошным потоком, мягко и деликатно, но сильно.

Шерлок завороженно слушал плеск воды, представляя, как к коже Джона приливает кровь, и она краснеет. Как Джон намыливается и отфыркивается от воды, которая попадает в нос. Его широкую спину и шрам на плече…

Примерно тогда Шерлок поймал себя на том, что собственная рука сжала пах, а лбом он уперся в дверь, широко распахнув глаза, и ничего не видел перед собой. Сердце определенно стучало чаще.

Интересно.

Шерлок погладил полувставший член сквозь ткань пижамы. Для какого Джона это случилось? Мокрого и теплого под душем или Джона в принципе?

Шерлок представил себе друга на кухне уже одетым в рубашку и джинсы, окончательно проснувшегося, с ещё румяными после душа щеками. Он наливал кофе в чашку из турки и улыбался Шерлоку, который сидел напротив него и тоже пытался проснуться. Джон мог бы поцеловать его, подумал Шерлок. Если бы их связывало что-то большее. Джон бы наверняка поцеловал его — и Шерлок бы с радостью ответил на этот поцелуй. Джон наверняка гладил бы его по спине в этот момент, и когда ему пришлось бы отстраниться, в его глазах было бы все сожаление мира.

Член напрягался с каждым мгновением все сильнее.

Вот черт.

Шерлок отодвинулся от двери. Он сильнее сжал рукой свой член и отошел было на шаг, но потом передумал, снял штаны, небрежно откинув их, и прислонился к двери спиной, убрав руки от паха, слушая воду и представляя Джона в ней.

Мыльный живот и бедра. Ягодицы тоже, Шерлок бы помог ему с этим сначала мочалкой, потом руками. Кожа Джона была бы скользкой, и Джону бы нравились все эти ощущения. Шерлок бы помог ему с головой, он массировал бы кожу нежно, пока Джон бы гладил его по груди и бокам с закрытыми глазами. Он мог бы сказать что-то вроде: «Ты увлекся» — с мягким смешком, потому что Шерлоку нравилось бы мыть Джону голову. Шерлок бы смыл пену с волос Джона и помог ему промыть глаза, пока Джон одной рукой поглаживал бы его между ягодиц, не обещая на утро больше, но напоминая о минувшем вечере.

Шерлок медленно гладил себя. Образ в его голове получался монолитным, но действенным, и Шерлок чувствовал, что к этому ответу он придет довольно быстро и будет опьянен триумфом.

Он гладил одной рукой ствол, как мог бы гладить для него Джон утром, а второй потирал головку и место под ней и временами толкал бедра в собственные руки, и как приятно было бы толкаться в руки Джона или…

Сквозь дверь и сквозь шум воды и сквозь шум крови в ушах к Шерлоку прорвался едва уловимый стон, и это определенно был не сам Шерлок, но он предпочел повторить этот стон сам, так звук сделался более осязаемым. Джон бы его точно не услышал, у него там, в ванной, вода шумела громче, да и сам он… Ох… Сам он тоже был занят.

Шерлок зажмурился изо всех сил.

О ком думал Джон сейчас, прикасаясь к себе, точно зная, как довести себя до разрядки как можно быстрее, чтобы не растягивать время, потому что утро, потому что на работе нужно быть в зафиксированное время, потому что он уважает своего соседа Шерлока на случай, если ему тоже нужно в ванную? Представлял он какую-то медсестру из клиники или свою последнюю девушку, с которой расстался полгода как?

«Пора бы и забыть уже» — ревниво подумал Шерлок, сжимая себя сильнее, резче двигая руками. Уж он бы точно Джона не упустил, в отличие от всех этих… девиц. Он бы сделал все, что только смог бы, и что не смог бы тоже, чтобы Джон никогда не оставил его, если бы только Джон принадлежал ему, а не кому-то из этих глупышек. Он бы любил Джона, и не насыпал бы ему сахар в кофе, и помогал с адреналиновыми дозами, и обнимал бы крепче, чем кто-либо…

Шерлок кончил, зажав рот ладонью, и опустился на пол вдоль двери. Он обтерся штанами, которые решил отправить в стирку потом как-нибудь, с трудом поднялся на ноги и забрался обратно в постель, старательно не думая о том, что только что делал.

Это все просто наваждение и власть уставшего тела. Это ничего не значит. Кто в наше время не фантазировал бы о своем горячем и уютном соседе?


	10. Наказание. Джонлок. R.

— Ты мое луковое горе, — протянул Джон обреченно, когда Шерлок весьма душевно чихнул утром. Днем он уже лежал на диване с температурой и был одним из самых несчастных людей в мире.

Но именно он вчера крайне упрямо не хотел идти домой, а хотел сам лично присутствовать при задержании очередного преступника. И все бы хорошо, но ливень был далеко не летним, он был ноябрьским и не только потому, что дело было в ноябре. И он сам, и Джон стояли в переулке, и воспользоваться зонтом не было возможности, а если бы и была, Шерлок бы принципиально отказался.

Конечно же, они промокли до нитки и продрогли до костей. И если бы Шерлок не был занят поимкой этого преступника несколько ночей без сна из все того же фирменного упрямства, то ему хватило бы горячего душа вечером, чашки молока и крепкого сна в объятиях любимого человека, чтобы не заболеть в итоге. Джону этого оказалось достаточно, и он был этому очень, очень рад — потому что если Шерлоку не поможет с облегчением страданий он, то не поможет никто.

Шерлока знобило, и он поджал ноги к себе, пока Джон поворачивал его уверенными руками на бок и подкладывал ему под голову подушку из спальни. Потом Джон закутал его в тонкий плед, а потом принес чай, который Шерлок выпил, мечтая, чтобы болезненной мути в голове не было, но не зная, как он мог бы от нее избавиться.

Минуты слиплись в одну, и когда он проснулся, уже не дрожа, но всё ещё ощущая неприятное покалывание по коже, за окном было уже темно.

Через секунду Джон оказался рядом с ним, присел на колени рядом с головой Шерлока, нежно погладил его по влажным волосам.

— Пойдешь в постель? — тихо спросил он. Шерлок только вымученно кивнул в ответ, и Джон помог ему дойти до спальни и забраться под одеяло и положил его голову на свою подушку.

Позже ночью Шерлок снова проснулся. Он теперь частично лежал на Джоне, прижавшись ухом к его груди и слушая стук его сердца. В голове немного прояснилось, и Шерлок крепче обнял Джона.

— Ты бредил, — сказал Джон, и Шерлок не стал пожимать плечами. Обычное дело для больного человека, разве нет, и кому, как не Джону, об этом знать?

— А ты переживаешь за меня и потому не спишь? — спросил Шерлок таким сонным доверчивым голосом, что Джон захотел его сгрести в охапку и зацеловать до смерти. Или до полного выздоровления.

— Да. Конечно.

Шерлок довольно выдохнул. Он немного двинул бедрами вдоль тела Джона. Ему было жарко и хотелось, чтобы стало ещё жарче, поэтому он повторил движение, чтобы Джон не подумал, что это случайность. Привычная истома пока что не наполнила тело, но Шерлок знал, что ещё несколько таких движений, и он будет готов. А если Джон ему ещё и поможет… Например, возьмет в горсть волосы на его затылке. Или поцелует. Или погладит по спине, а потом по ягодицам. Или…

— Нет, Шерлок, — сказал Джон совершенно неожиданно, и Шерлок замер на половине движения.

— Как «нет»? — обиженно спросил он. — Ты меня не хочешь?

— Хочу. Но ты болеешь. И тебе нужно поспать.

— Но я буду спать только лучше после оргазма, — сказал Шерлок и снова потерся о Джона. А тот сжал руками его плечи и отстранил от себя, уложил на спину и подоткнул вокруг него одеяло.

— У тебя даже не встает, — терпеливо указал на очевидный факт Джон, прижавшись губами ко лбу Шерлока.

— Это потому что ты мне не помогаешь, — проворчал Шерлок.

Джон чертыхнулся и обнял Шерлока. Он очень хотел бы ему помочь, но не в тот момент, когда болезнь отступила на какой-то десяток минут. Шерлоку станет хуже, скорее всего, ещё в процессе.

— Мы могли бы только руками, — продолжил Шерлок тем временем. — У тебя очень хорошие руки, Джон, ты знал? Ты мог бы проникнуть в меня пальцами, а я бы мастурбировал нам одновременно.

Джон вздохнул. Голос Шерлока слабел с каждым словом, но тот будто не замечал этого, а Джон не хотел, чтобы он уснул расстроенным и обиженным после отказа.

— Считай, что это наказание за твое упрямство, — сказал Джон первое, что пришло ему в голову. — Я вчера уговаривал тебя пойти домой, а ты не захотел.

— А если я больше не буду не слушаться тебя, когда нам пора домой? — спросил Шерлок, уже почти заснув. Сейчас его мозг согласился с этой версией без лишних возражений. — Мы займемся сексом?

— Мы займемся сексом, как только ты выздоровеешь, обещаю, — ответил Джон. — А теперь спи.

И Шерлок заснул уже до утра.


	11. Неравенство. Хартвин. R.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(+в красоте, общественном положении, ранге; власть; смена власти; сексуальные сценарии типа "доминирующий партнёр разрешает постороннему заняться сексом с подчинённым партнёром" или "делает минет другому в то время, когда тот говорит по телефону" и т.п.)_

Это было неправильно. Гарри не смог бы сказать об этом вслух, не тогда, когда Эггзи стонал под ним, или его широкую солнечную улыбку было видно даже из-за чашки с крепким утренним кофе. Но это было неправильно.

Мерлин первым понял, какие на самом деле отношения связывают нового Артура и нового Галахада. И сделал Гарри выговор поздно вечером, когда все уже разошлись по домам, когда в ателье оставались они сами и Эггзи на первом этаже, терпеливо ждущий Харта. Гарри покивал, Гарри согласился, Гарри и сам знал, какая это глупость — Эггзи был слишком младше; Эггзи был слишком привязанным; Эггзи был намного ниже в должности. И все это вредило репутации их обоих.

И все это не смогло удержать Гарри от того, чтобы дома, в тишине и полумраке спальни, ласкать Эггзи губами, вынимая из его груди короткие низкие стоны, заглатывать его член и едва касаясь гладить мошонку.

Наутро он снова ничего не мог сказать, потому что Эггзи снова горел довольством и чуть ли не вприпрыжку уходил на задания.

— Вернусь к ужину, — говорил он Гарри и весело подмигивал. Гэри не кокетничал в этот момент. И не флиртовал. Он был рад своей насыщенной жизни и всегда хотел вернуться при этом домой.

Гарри ловил осуждающие взгляды Мерлина, шел домой, готовил ужин.

Ночью было не до разговоров.

Утром тем более.

Гарри опирался руками о плечи Эггзи, и тот задирал голову наверх, заглядывал в глаза с немым вопросом. Все, на что мог решиться тогда Гарри, это немного пригладить его челку. Эггзи на это тихо смущенно смеялся, очаровательный и немного волшебный.

Как Гарри мог прекратить все это? Как он мог бы отказаться?

— Пожалей ребенка, — сказал через несколько месяцев Мерлин. Гарри хотел было возмутиться — с какой стати Эггзи вдруг стал ребенком? Но он прекрасно знал, что значат слова Мерлина. Что значит «пожалеть», и что значит «ребенка». — И себя заодно. Черт с ней, с репутацией, у нас всякое бывало. Но вы же от тоски загнетесь, если что-то случится.

— А потерять ценных сотрудников слишком дорого обойдется, — криво усмехнулся в ответ Гарри.

— Сотрудников можно набрать и обучить, — отмахнулся Мерлин. — Вы мне дороги не этим. Каждый. Каждый из агентов. А ты мне ещё и давний друг.

Гарри вздохнул и опустил глаза. У него не было сил препираться.

Через час они с Мерлином допивали бутылку какого-то не самого хорошего коньяка из ближайшего магазина. Гарри, когда они выпили полбутылки, удивился, что у Мерлина нет каких-то запасов элитного алкоголя. Мерлин сказал, что это в целях безопасности, и что если бы он хранил свои запасы на работе, то вряд ли бы кто-то из агентов добирался домой живым.

— А ты ведь помнишь, чем все закончилось с Ли, — сказал Мерлин.

— Все хуже, чем с Ли, — ответил Гарри и разлил остатки коньяка по чашкам. Им было лень доставать что-то другое, а чашки были не так уж плохи для не самого хорошего коньяка.

— У тебя может быть хуже, чем с Ли? — притворное удивление Мерлина царапнуло Гарри, но он спустил это в никуда.

— С Ли был только секс. Единожды.

— Но смотрел он на тебя ровно такими же щенячьими глазками.

Гарри закрыл лицо руками.

— И что с того? Мы тут который час сидим, а от тебя всё ещё ни одного совета не поступило, куда бежать и что делать.

— Так ты только ради этого остался? — теперь уже притворно обиженно спросил Мерлин, и Гарри посмотрел на него с таким отчаянием, что Мерлин испытал давно забытый прилив стыда.

А потом к ним пришел хмурый Эггзи. Он остановился на пороге координаторской, сложив руки на груди, и медленно обвел взглядом Гарри, Мерлина, бутылку и чашки.

— Вы кого-то поминаете? — спросил он.

— В некотором роде, — ответил Гарри, поднимаясь с пола. Эггзи сразу смягчился.

— Я не глушил машину, — сказал он, когда Гарри подошел к нему и погладил по щеке.

— Верно, — ответил Харт шепотом. Он смотрел в глаза Эггзи и думал о том, что оно того стоит. Что Эггзи того стоит. Что Эггзи стоит чего угодно. И он мог бы задаться вопросом, считает ли тот Гарри таким же стоящим, но Эггзи столько раз и столько дней доказывал, что да, считает, искренне и от всего сердца, что вопрос был отброшен как самый бестолковый из всех возможных. — Поехали тогда домой.

Наутро Гарри обнаружил в телефоне сообщение от Мерлина с его гражданского номера.

_«Если вдруг кто-то спросит, ваш Купидон — это я. Я научусь этому быстрее всех.»_


	12. Обладание и ревность. Джонлок. R.

Поймать на себе подозрительный взгляд Шерлока не было странно. И то, что он прищурился, когда понял, что его заметили, тоже не было странно. Обычное дело — Шерлок хотел увидеть то, что другим людям не было очевидно. С того расстояния, на котором они находились друг от друга, это было проще сделать, немного прищурившись.

Джон улыбнулся ему и увидел, как Шерлок фыркнул в ответ и отвернулся к Лестрейду.

Они были дома уже всего через полчаса, и за всю дорогу Шерлок не проронил ни звука, и Джон терпеливо позволял ему изучать себя, отвернувшись к окну в такси, делая вид, что не замечает пристального взгляда.

— Ты не собираешься изменять мне, — сказал Шерлок, когда они оказались у себя в квартире. Он закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней спиной, все так же внимательно глядя на Джона.

— Конечно, не собираюсь, — ответил Джон, остановившись, разворачиваясь полностью к Шерлоку. Если пришло время поговорить об этом, если Шерлок решил поговорить об этом, то Джон сделает все, чтобы Шерлок в нем никогда не сомневался. Потому что Джон не собирался ему изменять. И ему нужно было, чтобы Шерлок был в нем уверен так же, как сам Джон был уверен в Шерлоке.

— Та стажерка флиртовала с тобой, — продолжил Шерлок, нахмурившись, и Джон подошел к нему, чтобы разгладить пальцем морщинку у него на лбу.

— Она меня не интересует, — ответил Джон и положил руку на талию Шерлока. Шерлок посмотрел на это место и сделал маленький шаг к Джону, и они соприкоснулись плечами.

— Да. Ты ей не отвечал.

Джон кивнул и положил вторую руку Шерлоку на шею.

— Я не собираюсь никому отвечать.

— Но ты хороший. И ты нравишься людям. Кто-то наверняка решит, что тебе будет лучше с ним или с ней, чем со мной. Что тогда?

— Тогда я отвечу, что не им решать, с кем мне лучше. А мое личное решение — это ты.

Этим Шерлок удовлетворился. Он кивнул, и Джон его крепко обнял, а потом поцеловал, и Шерлок обнял и поцеловал Джона в ответ. Они поужинали в гостиной китайской лапшой, потом пили чай из чайничка, который подарила им миссис Хадсон, когда узнала, что ее мальчики теперь ещё сильнее вместе, чем раньше.

Позже, в спальне, Шерлок неторопливо брал Джона. И Джон бы очень удивился этому, если бы не был занят попытками поймать губы любовника, его волосами, в которых рукам Джона было так хорошо, и ощущением размеренного движения члена Шерлока внутри.

Шерлок почти упал на него в конце, и его вес, придавивший Уотсона к постели, был приятен, и Джон бездумно гладил его по спине ослабевшими после оргазма руками.

— Если ты вдруг найдешь кого-то другого, то я узнаю раньше, и покусаю тебя, — серьезно сказал Шерлок, когда немного отдышался. — И он или она это увидит и не пойдет в постель к занятому человеку.

— Я не думаю, что можно найти кого-то, если не ищешь, — ответил Джон, и Шерлок приподнял голову, а потом уронил ее обратно Джону на грудь. — Можешь покусать меня просто так, если хочешь.

— Завтра, — пообещал Шерлок. — Тебя совсем не получается ревновать, — добавил он, когда они почти уснули. — Мне это нравится.


	13. Оральный секс. Джонлок. NC-17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(+минет; заглатывание)_

«Чертов провокатор» — написал Джон Шерлоку, когда немного пришел в себя уже на улице.

Все те двадцать минут, что они находились в квартире убитого, Шерлок постоянно облизывал губы и бросал на Джона такие красноречивые взгляды, что даже у трупа встало бы, а Джон ведь был живым. И знал, как прекрасны эти губы.

Он мог себе представить, какой усмешкой Шерлок одарил его сообщение. И как снова облизнул губы. Обветренные после того, как они вернулись с юга с предыдущего дела, они все никак не могли зажить, потому что Шерлок сначала постоянно покусывал их, задумавшись, а потом, когда поймал на себе однажды жаждущий взгляд Джона, стал облизывать ещё чаще.

Сегодня утром как раз пошел четвертый день этих провокаций, и Джон уже с трудом себя сдерживал, чтобы не наброситься на эти губы и не замучить их своими поцелуями и укусами.

Теперь же, на улице, на аккуратном белом крылечке аккуратного белого домика в пригороде Джон твердо решил, что купит Холмсу какой-нибудь бальзам для губ, чтобы, когда он всё-таки сорвется, Шерлоку хотя бы не было больно, потому что дальше так продолжаться не могло.

Слишком привлекательными были эти губы, чтобы их не хотеть; слишком Джон их любил, чтобы сминать в поцелуях с этими болезненными трещинками и нездоровой краснотой.

Шерлок вышел на улицу через несколько минут, когда Джон как раз отделался от всех соблазнительных образов, которые милостиво подкидывало ему воображение. Шерлок даже перестал постоянно облизывать губы на ветру. Впрочем, это только доказывало его имя провокатора. Умелого провокатора.

Свои попытки соблазнения Шерлок возобновил в такси, благо, он теперь воздействовал на Джона напрямую — гладил по бедру, временами чуть ли не хватаясь за пах, и томно вздыхал, переглядываясь с Джоном чертями в глазах. Невыносимо. Очень сильно хотелось завалить его прямо здесь, на заднем сидении, но этого бы Шерлок ему не простил, да и свидетелей посвящать в эту их сторону жизни они не хотели. Можно было только ждать, и ближе к дому Джон уже изнывал от желания, джинсы давили на член, и Уотсон был близок к тому, чтобы начать беспокойно ерзать.

— Не стыдно тебе? — спросил Джон, когда они наконец-то ввалились в квартиру. Джон гордился собой — он смог не распускать руки и подняться по лестнице домой, ни разу не прикоснувшись к Шерлоку. Руки ныли от желания прикоснуться.

— Ничуть, — ответил Шерлок беззаботно, стянув пальто и повернувшись с широкой улыбкой к Джону. А потом он снова облизнул губы.

Джон сел в свое кресло и закрыл лицо руками.

— Перестань, — страдальчески попросил он.

— Почему? — спросил Шерлок, и его голос оказался намного ближе. Джон открыл глаза и обнаружил, что Шерлок нависает над ним, уперевшись руками в спинку кресла. — Тебе же нравится.

— Вот потому и перестань, — ответил Джон и нежно провел пальцем по верхней губе Шерлока, которая выглядела чуть лучше, чем нижняя. Шерлок прихватил губами его палец, попытался втянуть в рот, но Джон ему не позволил. — Тебе же больно.

— Я уже привык, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — Лимон в чае куда более неприятен.

Джон потянул Шерлока на себя. Как бы губы его ни привлекали, Джон умудрился напрочь забыть о не менее привлекательной шее, которую нежно поцеловал.

— Если это так важно, то позже ради тебя я что-то с этим сделаю, — добавил Шерлок. Джон вел губами вдоль его артерии и чувствовал, как учащается пульс любовника.

— Будь уж так любезен, — ответил Джон, оторвавшись от шеи.

— Позже, — повторил Шерлок с нажимом и поцеловал Джона в губы. Он не собирался выслушивать никаких протестов, он сам весь истосковался по поцелуям с Джоном, поэтому крепко держал его руками, за плечо и за шею сзади, чтобы не отстранился. — Все не так плохо, как тебе кажется, — сказал Шерлок, отстранившись. — Правда.

А потом он сам поцеловал Джона в шею и опустился на колени перед ним.

Он прижался щекой к его члену сквозь штаны, и Джон вдруг вспомнил, что был возбужден все это время. Шерлок беззастенчиво терся, дразнился, и только когда Джон положил ему руку на затылок, наконец-то медленно расстегнул молнию и высвободил из-под слоев ткани твердый член.

— Прекрасно, — промурлыкал он, коротко взглянув на Джона снизу вверх, и медленно провел языком влажную линию по стволу — от самого основания до чувствительной головки. Джон был заворожен этим зрелищем. Губы Шерлока были горячими и пульсировали, и мягкий поцелуй, который Шерлок оставил на кончике члена, слизнув каплю предэякулята, оказался слишком ощутимым, чтобы Джон смог не вскинуть бедра. Шерлок только усмехнулся и надавил на них, прижимая обратно к креслу, побуждая все равно не двигаться, как бы ни хотелось.

Джон всё ещё помнил о чувствительности этих губ, он не мог просто так забыть. Он погладил Шерлока по щеке, не зная, чего хочет больше — все же прекратить это или побыстрее довести дело до конца. Они вполне могли бы справиться посредством рук, но Шерлок...

Он зыркнул на Джона с таким упрямством и желанием во взгляде, что у него наверняка бы подкосились ноги, если бы он и без того не сидел.

— Потом ты позаботишься обо мне, — сказал Шерлок, перекатив в руке яички Джона, и выдохнул ртом на головку члена. Член дернулся, и Шерлок довольно выдохнул ещё раз — дольше, медленнее, горячее. Джон смирился. Он прикрыл глаза и отдался во власть Шерлока. А потом он, конечно же, позаботится и о его губах, и о его возбуждении в брюках.

Шерлоку только и нужно было это решение. Потому что расслабленный Джон — лучший любовник, который пойдет за Холмсом, куда ему заблагорассудится. И Шерлок потерся носом об уздечку, обвел языком головку по кругу тонкой линией, а потом взял в рот на несколько секунд. Он посмотрел наверх, где Джон все же наблюдал за ним, и медленно соскользнул с головки с тихим влажным звуком. Ниточка слюны соединила губы Шерлока и член Джона, и этот вид определенно заслуживал поощрительного стона, и Шерлок вернулся к делу более основательно. Не было нужды и дальше дразнить, Шерлок насадился сразу наполовину, полуприкрыв глаза, желая ориентироваться на свои ощущения и реакции Джона. Он пытался оплести языком член Джона, но мазал мимо намеченного пути, но Джону нравилось, и Шерлок во имя этого простил себе некоторое несовершенство. Он медленно вбирал член глубже, пока головка не коснулась горла, и тогда низко застонал. Джон гладил его по волосам и не давил, но бедра его подрагивали, и Шерлок двинулся назад и снова вперед быстрее, чем планировал, но это тоже было хорошо. Он расстегнул брюки и сжал собственный член рукой, и мелких почти случайных касаний стало достаточно, чтобы не думать о том, как ему двигаться вдоль члена Джона, а просто делать дело, за которое он взялся.

Шерлок упустил тот момент, когда Джон начал кончать, и не успел заглотить его член поглубже. Он не смог сглотнуть все его семя, и небольшое его количество стекло из уголка рта. Шерлок вытер его тыльной стороной ладони, когда отстранился, и Джон смотрел на него в этот момент.

Шерлок широко улыбнулся ему и тут же болезненно зашипел — губа лопнула в только недавно поджившем месте, и наружу просочилась капля крови.

— Иди сюда, — позвал Джон, протягивая руку, и Шерлок послушно забрался к нему в кресло. — Больше никаких минетов в таком состоянии, — строго сказал он, облизал ладонь и обхватил ею член Шерлока. Шерлок задохнулся от простого прикосновения, ему уже давно нужна была разрядка — и очень, очень нужна была рука Джона.

— Никаких, — пообещал Шерлок.

— Вот и замечательно, — похвалил Джон и задвигал рукой.


	14. Оргазм. Джонлок. R-NC-17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(+детально описанный; кончить на тело/лицо партнёра; в его волосы; кончить без единого прикосновения; в одежду; кончить слишком быстро)_
> 
> В тексте имеется наглая цитата без указания авторства.

— Тебе нужно проспаться, — сказал Джон, укрывая Шерлока одеялом. Тот неподвижно лежал, как Джон его и оставил минутой ранее, и с бездумной улыбкой смотрел в потолок.

— А поцелуй меня, — попросил Шерлок и повернул голову к Джону, который успел сходить на кухню за стаканом воды, оставить его на тумбочке и сесть на край кровати. Уотсон вздохнул и все же послушался Шерлока, поцеловал его в лоб, поглаживая по волосам. — Не сюда, — капризно ответил Шерлок и, с трудом вытащив руку из-под одеяла, прикоснулся пальцем к губам.

Джон снова вздохнул.

— Ты пьяный, — напомнил он, и Шерлок хихикнул, смешно наморщив нос. Джон невольно залюбовался им, таким встрепанным и заторможенным из-за алкоголя. Они всё-таки пошли на вечеринку Скотланд-Ярда по случаю дня рождения Грега. И Джон не ожидал, что Шерлок постепенно и почти незаметно напьется. Он подозревал, что Шерлок сам этого не ожидал. Удивительно, но Холмс позволил увести себя домой, раздеть и уложить в постель. И даже не приставал по пути, только жаловался время от времени на головокружение, положив голову Джону на плечо. И вот теперь он требовал поцелуев.

— Ну и что? — недоуменно спросил Шерлок. — Мы же вместе. И перегара ещё нет. Поцелуй меня, Джон.

Проблема была в том, что Джон знал, чем все это закончится: Шерлок быстро возбудится, Джон его не оставит в таком состоянии и доведет дело до оргазма, потом Шерлок перевернется на живот и уснет — а наутро будет жаловаться на грязный живот и простынь, и что ему противно, и почему ты пошел у меня на поводу, ты же не глупый человек, Джон, и знаешь, как это может быть неприятно!

Это без похмелья. А завтра похмелье наверняка будет. Джону просто было жалко Шерлока с больной в ближайшем будущем головой. И немного себя, потому что выдержать такого Шерлока — это самому нужно стать пьяным к его пробуждению.

Но он все равно снова склонился над Шерлоком и легко поцеловал его губы. Он должен был что-то придумать, писатель он в конце концов или нет? — чтобы не оставить сейчас Шерлока одного, и чтобы у него было меньше поводов для дискомфорта утром.

Шерлок хныкнул, когда Джон отстранился.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — пообещал Джон и ушел в ванную за полотенцем и миской с теплой водой. Хотя бы так. Можно было бы попытаться уговорить Шерлока кончить ему в рот, но Джон знал, что это бесполезная затея — пьяным Шерлок всегда был против чего-либо большего, чем петтинг. Однажды он признался, что не хочет, чтобы их оргазмы были затуманены алкоголем, что он может пожертвовать только ощущениями от петтинга, но даже это слишком много, просто хочется все же кончить. Тогда он был почти трезвым, было уже утро Рождества, и они успели допить глинтвейн и перейти на чай. Чудесное спокойное утро.

Шерлок счастливо вздохнул, когда Джон снял с него одеяло и снова поцеловал в губы, поглаживая кончиками пальцев шею. Шерлок точно знал, что Джон о нем позаботится, и что ему не нужно ни о чем беспокоиться, что он может продолжать дрейфовать посреди времени и пространства, будто корабль, спокойно ожидая столкновения со своим предначертанным айсбергом. Джон бы его без айсберга не оставил.

Шерлок подумал об этом и снова хихикнул. Ему стоило рассказать эту мысль Джону на случай, если он вдруг решит написать эротический роман с ними в качестве главных героев. Но это потом, потом, главное не забыть, а сейчас...

Сейчас рука Джона уже гладила Шерлока по груди и по животу, ласкала все ниже и ниже, и Шерлок тихо постанывал с закрытыми глазами. Голова кружилась сильнее, и он боялся, что с потолком над ним что-то случится, если он откроет глаза.

Потом рука Джона зацепила уже вставший член Шерлока и приласкала ткнувшуюся в самый центр ладони головку, и это было так хорошо, что Шерлок даже нашел в себе силы выгнуться навстречу и сдавленно охнуть.

Он почти сразу кончил, стило Джону пару раз провести рукой вверх и вниз по члену. Дыхание перехватило, в голове стало совсем шумно. Айсберг пробил обшивку корабля, и Шерлока мгновенно затопило с головой, до слез, до боли в переборках.

Он чувствовал ещё какие-то теплые прикосновения — руки Джона и что-то ещё, но не мог понять, что именно, и не хотел понимать, да так и уснул, каким-то образом перевернувшись на живот.

Джон накрыл его одеялом, промыл полотенце в воде от спермы Шерлока и кинул его в стирку, вылил воду из миски. Он положил рядом со стаканом воды на тумбочке блистер с таблетками от головной боли, ещё раз поправил одеяло на Шерлоке, и тогда сам собрался ко сну. Одной проблемой завтра будет меньше.


	15. Пальцы. Джонлок. PG-13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(+любование, облизывание, прикосновения, фингеринг и т.п.)_

Ногти у Шерлока на руках всегда были коротко подрезаны, Джон обратил на это внимание примерно через полтора месяца их сожительства. И как только они немного отрастали, Шерлок их сразу же состригал. А если для этого не было возможности в неожиданно затянувшихся поездках, то определенно испытывал неудобства — появлялись немного нервные движения рук, которых обычно не было, будто Шерлок пытался сбросить что-то, что мешало. Джон решил, что это просто привычка, пожал плечами и принял эту особенность своего соседа, как все другие его особенности.

Как-то раз, когда пришлось к слову, Джон позволили себе полюбопытствовать, откуда у Шерлока взялась такая привычка. Тот как раз пристроил на плечо скрипку и окинул Джона своим фирменным «это же очевидно» взглядом.

— Играть с короткими удобнее, — ответил все же тогда Шерлок, и Джон оставил его наедине с музыкой.

Примерно тогда он и пропал. О руках Шерлока было забыть куда сложнее, чем о каких-то его привычках, обусловленных спецификой характера, деятельности или умений. Потому что у Шерлока были красивые руки. И то, как они держали скрипку… Это тоже было красиво. И не только скрипку. Завораживало.

Изящные запястья. Широкие ладони. Тонкие длинные узловатые пальцы.

Джон сам не заметил, как начал мечтать о том, чтобы поцеловать эти пальцы. Основания, костяшки, внутреннюю сторону. Это было абсолютное восхищение, легкое и пьянящее, потому что Шерлок мог делать своими руками что-то волшебное — и музыка из-под его пальцев была прекрасной; эксперименты точными; и громкий стук по клавиатуре, когда Шерлок работал над статьей для своего сайта; и как Шерлок своими хрупкими на вид руками заламывал грубые руки некоторых преступников… Красиво. Джону бы никогда не хватило слов, чтобы описать эти виды, и он предпочитал и не браться за это, отчасти, чтобы не портить красоту, отчасти, чтобы как можно меньше людей могли бы потом любоваться, а рисовать он не умел и, хоть ему никогда не приходилось жалеть об этом, Шерлок со своими руками регулярно подкидывал поводы. Разумеется, рисунки об бы никому никогда не показал.

Джон продолжал молча любоваться, и когда понял, что влюбился в Шерлока, любоваться стало ещё приятнее. Как будто от этой влюбленности Шерлок стал принадлежать ему вместе с его красивыми руками и пальцами. Джону хотелось не только поцеловать, но взять в рот кончики и обласкать их языком. Довольно скоро Джон узнал, что это было бы бесполезно, даже если бы Шерлок отвечал ему взаимностью — подушечки на левой руке давно уже загрубели и стали нечувствительными от струн скрипки, над правой поработали периодические встречи с кислотами. Джон все равно хотел прикоснуться к ним губами.

Изредка в своих фантазиях Джон брал эти пальцы в рот полностью. Он водил языком по костяшкам и фалангам, тщательно вылизывая их, и медленно посасывал под пристальным взглядом Шерлока. Обычно в этих фантазиях Джона Шерлок дышал приоткрытым ртом, щеки его были покрыты румянцем, и Джон быстро переключал свое внимание на не менее прекрасные чем пальцы губы.

Джон продолжал молча любоваться всем Шерлоком, не в состоянии сосредоточиться на чем-то одном в нем, и мысли неслись вперед галопом, перепрыгивали с одного на другое, пока Джон не признался себе, что Шерлок хорош целиком, и что Джон влюблен в него целиком.

Позже, когда они только начали встречаться, Шерлок попытался узнать у Джона, что же он такого в нем нашел или хотя бы когда обнаружил свое неравнодушие. Джон отказывался отвечать весь день, но Шерлок продолжал настаивать, а потом их позвали на дело, и Джон понадеялся, что вопрос исчерпан. Он снова любовался Шерлоком и совсем забыл о том, какого упрямца заполучил себе.

Вечером, когда они возвращались домой, и холодный осенний ветер продувал их насквозь, Шерлок вернулся к вопросу. В какой-то момент он обошел Джона на несколько шагов и замер перед ним с открытой легкой улыбкой, и Джон вновь залюбовался.

— Расскажи мне, — уже в который раз попросил Шерлок, склонив голову на бок, когда Джон подошел к нему вплотную и задрал голову наверх, чтобы смотреть Холмсу в глаза.

— Это же ты, — сказал Джон. — Как я мог не?

Шерлоку такого ответа явно было недостаточно, и он нахмурился, придумывая аргумент, который мог бы разговорить Джона, но тот нежно погладил его по запястью, забравшись под манжету пальто, и по тыльной стороне ладони, и по прекрасным пальцам, и Шерлок перестал думать о каких-то аргументах, внимательно слушая прикосновения. Джон быстро поцеловал его в нос и потянул вперед, домой, и Шерлок послушно пошел за ним, временами поглядывая на их сами собой переплевшиеся пальцы. Шершавое тепло рук Джона его определенно завораживало.


	16. Подчинение. Хартвин.  R.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(+жесты подчинения: целовать ноги, падать ниц, стоять на коленях, держать глаза опущенными; верить в необходимость такого поведения; уничижение в общем)_

Гарри видел, как постепенно Эггзи становился все более исполнительным, как он все лучше понимал, когда импровизация действительно продвинет задание вперед на несколько шагов или спасет ему задницу, а когда лучше все же положиться на Мерлина.

Иногда Гарри подслушивал их разговоры, и от спокойного и уверенного «Да, Мерлин» даже у него бежали мурашки по коже временами. Ещё ни разу разговор или ситуация не вынуждали сказать Эггзи «Да, Артур», и хоть это и было показателем хороших времен, Гарри не мог запретить себе об этом мечтать. Об этом голосе. Об этих интонациях. О собственной реакции.

Однажды вечером, после рабочего дня в городе, Эггзи пришел домой к Гарри, а не к себе. Особых причин на то не было, насколько Гарри понимал, но почему бы нет?

Эггзи принес тогда пиццу и термос не выпитого на работе чая с облепихой от мамы, и Гарри сохранил все окна на ноутбуке и отнес его в кабинет. Им обоим давно нужен был этот вечер, они оба чувствовали потребность друг в друге, потребность быть рядом не так, как на работе.

— Тебе стоит приготовить самому что-то в следующий раз, я видел тебя в деле, — наполовину в шутку сказал Гарри. Они чувствовали себя неловко сейчас в одном пространстве, и нужно было от этого избавиться. Эггзи сделал первый шаг, и Гарри гордился своим мальчиком, так как он мог не пойти навстречу и не попытаться хотя бы разрядить обстановку? — Ты был весьма убедителен.

Шутка сработала.

— Да, Гарри, — ответил Эггзи совсем как в прошлый раз в этом самом доме, и Гарри пробрало. Эггзи точно знал, как сказать эту фразу, и в его глазах поблескивало узнавание и понимание. Наверное, в тот момент все и превратилось в игру.

— Да, Гарри, — говорил Эггзи с придыханием, когда Харт давал ему какое-то поручение в городе.

— Да, Гарри, — говорил Эггзи с усмешкой, когда Харт приглашал его на ужин к себе домой.

— Да, Гарри, — говорил Эггзи, запыхавшись, когда Харт стоял над плечом у Мерлина и пытался держать себя в руках, наблюдая за записью с очков Эггзи на каком-то задании, которое самую малость пошло не по плану.

Гарри быстро привык к этим словам. Иногда в них была усталость. Пару раз Гарри казалось, что он слышал восхищение. Единожды — но это точно показалось — преданность. Мурашки больше не бежали по коже Гарри. Он немного скучал по этому ощущению, но его отсутствие значило намного больше: близость и стабильность. Для Гарри это было куда важнее, чем влюбленный трепет.

И Эггзи тоже это определенно понимал — тогда игра ушла из его голоса очень быстро.

Он продолжал выполнять, что велели. Он продолжал приходить к Гарри в гости. Он продолжал делать маленькие шаги к сближению. И Гарри, и Эггзи знали, что рано или поздно они станут друг для друга абсолютом, и время до того момента хотелось растянуть, протанцевать, насладиться им сполна.

И однажды дождливым вечером, когда они снова ужинали вместе, Гарри спросил:

— Пойдешь со мной в спальню?

И Эггзи ответил:

— Да.

Он улыбался, и потом, в постели, когда Гарри гладил его бедра, бока и член, когда Эггзи растягивал себя, раскрывшись перед глазами Гарри, это «да» звучало музыкой и без слов. Гарри упивался этим. И Эггзи крепко обнимал его в ответ.

И позже каким-то образом одно короткое «да» всегда значило очень многое, и мурашки бежали по коже каждый раз.


	17. Позиция 69. Джонлок. NC-17.

Город над ними издевался. И Джон очень жалел, что так и не смог уговорить Шерлока уехать на недельку куда-то в пригород или к родителям Шерлока или вовсе на какой-нибудь курорт — уж там жару переживать определенно было бы легче, чем в городе. Хотя бы потому, что там и жары-то такой не было. Но Шерлок упирался так рьяно, что продолжать спорить с ним было бы себе дороже. Даже то, что они могли бы вернуться буквально через неделю, когда пройдет самое адское время, не сработало. Джон не был в отчаянии только благодаря тому, что не позволял себе в него скатиться. Окна открыть можно было только ночью, потому что днем из них заходила духота. Море снилось навязчиво и регулярно.

Шерлок приставал ещё более навязчиво и регулярно, чем снилось море. Иногда Джон мог ему отказать, но намного чаще — нет. Потому что даже несмотря на жару, Шерлока всё ещё хотелось обнимать, тискать и ласкать. И Шерлоку тоже всего этого хотелось, хоть он и переживал жару едва ли лучше Джона.

Первую идею, как с этим справляться, не уезжая из Лондона, подал Холмс: весь секс переместить в душ, под прохладную воду. Первое время получалось довольно неплохо, пока они не расслабились и не набили себе по несколько шишек и полтора десятка синяков на двоих. А потом миссис Хадсон тонко намекнула им на показатели счетчиков. От идеи Шерлока пришлось отказаться.

Если бы можно было не прикасаться друг к другу… Но мастурбировать, сидя напротив друг друга на одной кровати, было скучно, в разных комнатах — глупо.

— Шестьдесят девять? — спросил Шерлок под вечер из кухни, где лежали стратегические запасы лимонов для лимонада, которые он и разглядывал с некоторой долей надежды. — Можно было бы попробовать извернуться.

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока снизу вверх. Вспомнил о возможностях его позвоночника. Да, они вполне могли бы попробовать извернуться.

— Да. Можно, — сказал наконец Джон, вернувшись взглядом к ягодицам любовника. Он успел мысленно примериться членом к его губами и своими губами к его члену и подумать о том, что им можно уже сейчас идти в спальню.

Шерлок обернулся к нему и посмотрел сверху вниз, останавливаясь где-то на уровне паха, и деланно закатил глаза.

— Потом спустимся к миссис Хадсон в кафе, — предложил Джон. Если их не развезет окончательно от перегрева.

Жаль, что там неудобно было находиться целыми днями, жаль, что они не могли предаваться там плотским утехам — но больше всего было жаль, что у них всё ещё не было кондиционера. А в кафе на первом этаже был.

— Я хочу глясе, — сразу сказал Шерлок, скидывая халат в коридоре по дороге в спальню. Джон поспешил за ним. Он подобрал вещь с пола, полюбовался на ноги и задницу Шерлока. У жары было единственное преимущество — Шерлок ничего не надевал под халат. Но в середине дня Джон не был уверен, что оно того стоит. Ужасные, кошмарные мысли, если бы мозг не плавился от температуры, Джон ни за что не позволил бы им появиться.

— Думаю, я тоже, — ответил Джон, закрыв за ними дверь спальни и прижав Шерлока к ней. Его губы оказались прохладными и влажными, и Джон вспомнил о стакане воды, который видел на кухне. Божественное ощущение, будто оазис посреди пустыни, а пустыней был сам Джон, он поскорее потянул Шерлока к кровати, раздеваясь на ходу. Возможно, ему стоило бы потом перенять привычку Холмса ходить почти раздетым по квартире.

На кровать Шерлок опустился первым, и Джон шел за ним, и Шерлок уткнулся лицом ему в ширинку всё ещё не снятых штанов.

— Безобразие, — пожаловался Шерлок вполголоса и упал спиной на кровать. Он наблюдал за тем, как Джон спешно избавляется от остатков одежды, и поглаживал себя от груди к члену, едва задевая кончиками пальцев головку. Джон жадно впитывал в себя это зрелище, и он мог бы долго любоваться таким Шерлоком, но у них была конкретная цель сегодня, так что он сел на кровати рядом с любовником и наклонился к нему, чтобы снова поцеловать. Они мягко подталкивали друг друга, чтобы подтянуться повыше, чтобы было удобно, и у Джона не было сил оторваться от Шерлока. Даже поцелуи были слишком жаркими — даже их количество пришлось сократить, и это было мучительно. Они жили в одной квартире, черт возьми, спали в одной постели, но все равно скучали друг по другу из-за невозможности толком прикоснуться и необходимости думать о том, как бы не поймать тепловой удар.

— Кто из нас развернется? — спросил Джон, целуя теперь не губы, а шею Шерлока, и нежно поглаживая его живот.

Шерлок закрыл лицо руками. Он дрожал от прикосновений и клубящегося под кожей жара и не хотел отвечать.

— Ладно, — сказал Джон с улыбкой, оставил поцелуй между ключиц Шерлока и потянул его к себе, побуждая лечь на бок, и тогда сам развернулся, так, чтобы не соприкасаться с Шерлоком, но можно было полностью заглотить его член. Он посмотрел наверх, на лицо Холмса, и, положив горячую ладонь на его бедро спросил: — Ты в порядке? Может, тебе лучше одному пойти в душ?

Шерлок покачал головой и тоже положил руку на бедро Джона.

— Мне на секунду показалось, что я забыл, как это делается, — ответил Шерлок, и Джон сочувственно вздохнул. Воздух коснулся члена Шерлока, уже затвердевшего, и Джон медленно выдохнул на то же место, наблюдая за реакцией Холмса. Тот будто оцепенел, и Джон прижался губами под головкой, мягко толкнулся в то место языком, и Шерлок отмер. Он с энтузиазмом охватил ртом головку члена Джона, сразу целиком, и Уотсон немного задохнулся от этого. Шерлок продолжил заглатывать, быстро, с силой прижимаясь языком к стволу, пока не коснулся носом яичек, и только тогда остановился и сделал глубокий вдох. Джон в эту паузу тоже опустился до основания, чуть подталкивая и направляя Шерлока за бедро. Шерлоков рот был горячим, горячее, чем погода, и Джон тоже дрожал. Они просто держали друг друга в этом жаре и плавились, лениво водили руками по бедрам и ягодицам, но это затишье продлилось недолго. Они быстро вернулись в движение, набирая скорость, раскаляя друг друга все сильнее, чтобы добела перед глазами, используя все, что знали о телах друг друга, потому что сегодня потребность кончить поскорее была продиктована не желанием, а внешними обстоятельствами. И это раздражало и ускоряло сверх всего прочего.

Шерлок кончил первым, вцепившись в кожу Джона ногтями, наверняка оставив следы, и его вымученный стон потянул за собой и Джона. Не то облегчение, к которому он привык, не та легкость в голове, а неповоротливое опустошение. Шерлок едва смог отпустить плоть Джона через минуту и перевернуться на спину, раскинув руки в стороны. Джон остался лежать на боку. Он чуть сместился, и теперь его рука удобно легла на колено Шерлока. Тому было слишком лениво избавляться от этого тепла.

Им обоим понадобилось больше времени, чтобы отдышаться. Двигаться не хотелось. Идти в кафе за холодным кофе не хотелось. Выжимать лимоны для лимонада не хотелось. Так что они провалялись в постели до заката. И когда постельное белье из кремового стало рыжим, и они наконец-то встали, Шерлок вздохнул и, не оборачиваясь к Джону, сказал:

— Ладно. На завтра возьмем билеты в Хорватию.


	18. Потеря контроля. Джонлок. R.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(+эмоционального, физического, эротического, над ситуацией и пр.)_

На Шерлоке оставалась одна только рубашка, и Джон стоял напротив него, любуясь совершенным телом. Сам он уже успел раздеться и теперь наблюдал, как Шерлок после короткой паузы берется за манжеты рубашки и расстегивает их своими изящными пальцами, после чего вещь скользит по плечам и падает к ногам довольно улыбающегося Шерлока.

Джон сделал шаг вперед и положил руки ему на спину, чуть ниже лопаток, и погладил теплую кожу. Смотреть в этот момент в его глаза было не особо удобно, так что Джон поцеловал Шерлока в подбородок и притянул вплотную к себе, довольно вздыхая.

Только тогда Шерлок со смешком обнял Джона в ответ, чуть царапнув ногтями по плечам.

— Ты соскучился по мне, — сказал он, потираясь носом о макушку Джона, крепче сжимая руки вокруг Джона.

— А ты всё ещё как будто удивляешься этому, — проворчал в ответ Джон и куснул Шерлока в шею. — В постель?

Шерлок согласился, и они ненадолго разорвали объятия, чтобы возобновить их через несколько секунд уже лежа.

— Потому что иногда у меня всё ещё возникает ощущение, что это сон. В голове пусто, и я как будто лечу и ничего не могу сделать, — тихо поделился Шерлок, рисуя пальцами тонкие линии на груди Джона. — Воздействие гормонов и твоей близости, но… Вдруг я однажды проснусь?

Тогда Джон мягко поцеловал Шерлока, укладывая на себя, бережно перехватывая его тело. Знакомая истома быстро наполнила их обоих, и они отдались ей, позволили течению себя нести и прикасаться медленно и двигаться медленно и делать паузы между глубокими тягучими поцелуями. Они терлись друг о друга, и вихри, которые закручивались под кожей, быстро распутывались, никем не подгоняемые, пока Джон не просунул руку между их животами и не сделал несколько точных движений, когда понял, что Шерлок дышит слишком тяжело, а его пульс слишком частит. Его руку залило семя, Шерлок кончил с коротким стоном и остался обессиленно лежать на Джоне, и Джон кончил следом за ним.

Они пролежали так в темноте довольно долго, восстанавливая дыхание, не двигаясь, даже когда жар оставил их, и стала ощущаться прохлада комнаты. Джон гладил Шерлока по спине и по волосам, пока тот дремал.

— Нужно сходить в душ.

Шерлок только промычал в ответ нечто невразумительное.

— Шерлок, — позвал Джон. — Просыпайся.

— Зачем? — недовольно откликнулся Шерлок.

— Потому что ты проснешься — а я буду здесь, с тобой. И помогу тебе помыть голову, а потом заверну в чистое полотенце.

Шерлок заинтересованно приоткрыл один глаз.

— И заваришь чай?

— И, разумеется, заварю чай.


	19. Порнография. Джонлок. PG-13-R.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(+смотреть, сниматься, повторять за актерами, стыд из-за просмотра и т.п.)_

— Что тебе нравилось в твоих подружках? — спросил Шерлок, когда день перевалил за восемь часов, и комнату уже освещал только тусклый свет уличных фонарей. Джон успел к тому моменту задремать, и просыпаться, чтобы понять суть вопроса, ужасно не хотелось. Он пришел домой с работы уставший и больше всего мечтал о плотном ужине и крепком сне, и Шерлок сам увлек его за собой на диван, где уложил на себя, пообещал помочь с ужином и приспал теплыми объятиями. А потом будто на мороз вытолкнул этим своим вопросом прямиком из постели. Так что, как бы сильно Джон этого не хотел, проснулся он быстро и сел на диване, ероша волосы рукой.

— А зачем ты спрашиваешь? — он правда этого не понимал, а без понимания, зачем Шерлок задает вопрос, он не мог дать нужный ответ.

Шерлок бодро сел напротив него.

— Я пытаюсь понять, чего у меня нет, но было у них, чтобы заполучить это и не позволить тебе уйти к кому-то другому.

Джону понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы удивленно проморгаться.

— А ты не думал о том, что у тебя есть что-то, чего нет у них, что я выбрал все-таки тебя? — спросил Джон, взял Шерлока за руку, так, чтобы он наверняка почувствовал прикосновение обручального кольца. Шерлок посмотрел в ту сторону, хотя в комнате было недостаточно света, чтобы что-то разглядеть, погладил в ответ руку Джона, а потом вскочил с дивана, будто бы и не услышал его слов, включил свет, и Джон поморщился от его непривычной яркости, схватил со стола свой ноутбук и водрузил его на журнальный столик.

— Адреналин они тебе предоставить не могли, — начал Шерлок, открывая ноутбук и на ощупь вбивая пароль, и Джон закатил глаза. Ладно. Раз Холмс запряг этих лошадей — пусть дитя прокатится, может, исчерпает свою бездельную энергию и в постель спать ляжет вместе с Джоном после ужина. — Внешность… Моя тебе почему-то нравится, буду считать, что я в выигрыше, — Джон фыркнул и запустил руку в волосы Шерлока, который снова умостился на диване и прильнул к Джону. Он не заметил, что Шерлок вбил в поиск, и почти успел, наклонившись, поцеловать Шерлока в шею, чтобы отвлечь от этих глупостей, как из динамиков раздался пошлый женский стон.

Джон вздрогнул. Хорошо, что он не начал целовать Шерлока, иначе бы наверняка больно укусил от неожиданности. На экране ноутбука какую-то блондинку прогибали в спине руки какого-то мужчины, член которого был погружен в ее вагину. У Джона упало все, что успело немного привстать. Шерлок обернулся к нему, чуть отодвинулся, чтобы внимательно осмотреть лицо, цыкнул и озвучил вполне очевидный вывод:

— Значит, не блондинки.

Джон вздохнул.

— Ты же сам сказал, что мне нравится твоя внешность.

Руки Шерлока замерли над клавиатурой, а потом он продолжил упрямо вбивать новый запрос, и Джон откинулся на спинку дивана, прикрыв глаза рукой. Сейчас его с намного большей вероятностью соблазнила бы горячая паста на тарелке, посыпанная двойной порцией сыра и кощунственно политая горчицей, и если бы рядом с ней стояла чашка с чаем… Ох, да, вот эта картинка Джону бы наверняка очень понравилась.

Они отбраковали брюнеток (и Джон решил позже разобраться с тем, как у Шерлока в тот момент задрожали губы), потом рыжих, потом нескольких девушек разной комплекции.

— Знаешь, я думал, ты уже давно вычислил мои предпочтения в порно, — сказал Джон, когда Шерлок уже сопел и открывал в новых вкладках подряд разные разделы какого-то сайта.

— Почему это? — спросил Шерлок, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Разделов было правда много. Джон не понимал, почему Шерлок решил искать ответ на свой изначальный вопрос именно через порно, и каким образом они соотносятся. Наверное, в голове у Холмса была какая-то своя огромная таблица с данными, которую нужно было заполнить, чтобы получить на выходе совершенный ответ, и в одной из колонок помещалась информация о предпочтениях в порно, но Джону таких глобальных связей видеть было не дано.

— Потому что ты регулярно брал и продолжаешь брать мой ноутбук, а историю я не чищу.

— Ты не смотришь порно с тех пор, как мы стали встречаться, — буркнул Шерлок.

— Неужели? — насмешливо спросил Джон, и Шерлок открыл машинально ещё несколько вкладок, а потом остановился и, нахмурившись, повернулся к Джону. — Что такого было у них, по чему я мог бы соскучиться, что могло бы переманить меня от тебя, на что бы я мог променять _тебя_? — переспросил он.

Шерлок кивнул, растеряв весь свой прежний энтузиазм.

— Ничего, Шерлок, — серьезно сказал Джон, захлопнув крышку ноутбука, где продолжались всякие непотребства. Звук, к счастью, тоже прекратился автоматически.

— Но что-то же тебе нравилось, — возразил Шерлок вяло, когда перебрал в голове все аргументы. Каждый из них рассыпался в ничто под теплым нежным взглядом Джона.

— Зато у тебя есть то, чего ни у кого из них не было и быть не могло, — ответил Джон и потянул Шерлока к себе, устраивая его в своих объятиях. Шерлок устроился там весьма охотно, свернувшись в клубок, положив голову на плечо Джона и обнимая его руками. Джон погладил его по боку, потерся носом о макушку и приблизил свои губы к его уху, чтобы как можно тише сказать: — У тебя есть мое сердце. Навсегда. И ты пообещал заботиться о нем. А теперь у тебя есть две минуты, чтобы отогреть свои руки, встать и начать помогать мне с ужином.


	20. Поцелуи. Джонлок. PG-13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(+глубокие, взасос, в неожиданные места тела, слюна, язык и т.п.)_

Шерлок поминутно зевал, забравшись с ногами на стул, одна ступня под бедром, вторая рядом, нога согнута, подбородок на остром колене. Он никогда не был утренним человеком, и Джон ему сочувствовал сейчас от всей души, потому что их вынудили встать пораньше и поехать на вокзал к восьми, чтобы встретить родителей Шерлока и немного погулять с ними по городу и позавтракать потом вместе. Шерлок громко возмущался и отнекивался, но в итоге все же согласился и теперь, сидя на кухне, даже не пытался проснуться окончательно. Скоро это случится само собой, почему бы ему не доспать на кухне лишние десять минут, пока есть возможность?

Джон не мог не улыбаться, глядя на Шерлока, и продолжал мазать хлеб маслом и медом, чтобы перекусить, пока на плите в турке варился кофе. Они ещё не успели включить телефоны и перекинулись только парой фраз. Шерлок продолжал зевать и не открывал глаза. Бардак на его голове был, как и всегда, живописным, и Джон легонько провел пальцами по растрепанным со сна волосам по пути к холодильнику. Шерлок потянулся за прикосновением и недовольно заворчал, когда он прекратилось.

— Я не хочу никуда ехать, — пожаловался он, опуская ноги на пол и глядя на Джона глазами несчастного щенка. — Там холодно и сыро.

Джон разливал крепкий кофе по маленьким утренним чашкам. Он оставил одну напротив Шерлока, и тот даже не взглянул на нее, хотя обычно запах кофе его мог немного приободрить.

— Я не могу пойти один гулять с твоими родителями, это неправильно, — ответил Джон и сам сел рядом с Шерлоком, придвигая к ним тарелку с тостами. — Я мог бы один их встретить, а тебя оставить дома, но не гулять, прости, милый, — продолжил он, взяв Шерлока за руку, и отпил из своей чашки. — Давай, пара часов — и мы вернемся домой, и ты сможешь доспать.

— Я не захочу досыпать, — пробурчал Шерлок и наконец-то обратил внимание на свой кофе. Он подумал, что будет жалко, если кофе, который сварил Джон, остынет, этот кофе не заслуживает подобного обращения, но ещё с минуту он заторможенно разглядывал чашку, прежде чем тоже отпить из нее. Он ужасно хотел вернуться в постель, но, увы, сегодня это было невозможно.

Джон продолжал держать его за руку.

Шерлок посмотрел на него, на то, как Джон откусывает хлеб, и как он обхватывает пальцами маленькую чашку, поднося ее к губам.

Шерлок заставил себя выпрямиться, потянуться и тоже съесть тост. Удовольствие от кофе предпочел немного растянуть, и все это каким-то образом придало ему сил, и хоть выходить на улицу по-прежнему не хотелось, его хотя бы покинула сонливость. Он встал со стула, быстро отнес свою чашку к раковине и вернулся к Джону, который как раз слизывал с губ остатки меда.

— Ты назвал меня милым, — задумчиво сказал Шерлок, наблюдая за языком Джона. — Ты очень редко называешь меня милым в это время.

— Потому что обычно в это время ты либо спишь, либо изображаешь кактус, с которым лучше в принципе не разговаривать, не то что милым называть, — невозмутимо ответил Джон. Он снова держал в руке чашку с кофе и пил его мелкими глотками, жмурясь от удовольствия. Шерлок завидовал умению Джона настолько любить что-то ранним утром. Он смотрел на донышко чашки, отмечая остатки клея от этикетки, которые за несколько лет так и не смылись, на пока что небритый с ночи подбородок Джона и на шею — и поймал себя на очень сильном желании прижаться к его коже губами. Что и сделал, не задумываясь, куда было удобнее всего уткнуться. Джон со смешком отставил чашку в сторону. — Доброе утро? — спросил он, обнимая Шерлока одной рукой за плечи.

— Не такое плохое, как казалось поначалу.

Джон опустил голову, губы Шерлока мазнули по его щеке и так и остались на том же месте. Желание вернуться в постель, чтобы хотя бы пообниматься, напомнило о себе.

— Увидишь, дальше будет ещё лучше, — сказал Джон, обнимая Шерлока двумя руками, хорошо, что сидели они достаточно близко, и поцеловал его в висок. Шерлок положил руки ему на бедра и поцеловал в щеку. Потом чуть выше, потом чуть левее, и уголок глаза, и край брови, а потом потерся носом над бровью и немного отстранился. Джон жмурился от удовольствия, его пальцы медленно поглаживали Шерлока по плечам, и на короткую секунду сердце Шерлока замерло от картинки перед глазами и ощущения теплых рук. А потом его накрыло каким-то вдохновением, и он продолжил оставлять крошечные едва ощутимые поцелуи на лице Джона. Его лоб. Вторая бровь и глаз, и вторая щека. Уголок губ. Отголосок сладости в нем заставил нутро Шерлока трепетать от восторга. Потом скула. И снова вниз. Подумав, Шерлок покрыл и шею Джона поцелуями. Самый ощутимый достался кадыку — потому что Джон неожиданно сглотнул. После этого Шерлок прижался к груди Джона, его ухо оказалось как раз напротив сердца — и сердце билось чаще обычного, но сильно и ровно. Будто совершенная музыка. А Джон обнял Шерлока крепче и гладил одной рукой по затылку, между отросших прядей волос, и дышал ему в макушку тепло и с любовью. Как можно было дышать в макушку с любовью? Шерлок не знал, но пообещал себе научиться и делать так для Джона.

Через несколько минут Джон потянул Шерлока вверх.

— Нам нужно собираться, — сказал он и поцеловал Шерлока в нос. Вот ведь — сам Шерлок забыл поцеловать Джона в нос, и это было так безответственно с его стороны! Шерлок исправил это и остался сидеть с закрытыми глазами, прижавшись губами к кончику носа Джона. А потом Джон отстранился, и Шерлок начал бы возмущаться этому, но не успел: Джон поцеловал его в губы. Мягко и уверенно, ощутимо. Это было просто прикосновение, Джон не стремился проникнуть глубже, он прихватил нижнюю губу Шерлока своими сухими губами и снова обнял его за плечи. Шерлок замер. Он слушал соприкосновение и дрожал от того, каким нежным оно получилось, и как Джон терпеливо ждал, пока Шерлок проснется снова, просто обмениваясь с ним дыханием.

Шерлок улыбнулся так широко, что это разрушило поцелуй. Это почти расстроило его, но на губах он ощутил ответную улыбку Джона.

— Ты сладкий, — сказал он, не открывая глаз и не разрывая соприкосновения. — От меда.

— Да? Тогда в следующий раз я воспользуюсь салфеткой.

— Не нужно, — ответил Шерлок и отодвинулся. Глаза Джона напротив сияли мягким светом, и он залюбовался. — Если будешь меня вот так сладко целовать перед уходом на работу, я не буду изображать кактус.

— А если нас рано вызовут на место преступления?

Шерлок задумался, а потом кивнул.

— Ладно. Но для тебя. Для них я буду оставаться кактусом.

— Побудь сегодня в порядке исключения человеком для своих родителей, — попросил Джон и встал со стула, чтобы продолжить собираться.

— За два сладких поцелуя — может быть.

Джон рассмеялся.

— Я отдам их тебе в такси, если ты будешь хорошим мальчиком и пойдешь сейчас одеваться. Идет?

— Идет, — согласился Шерлок и тоже встал, чтобы действительно пойти одеваться. Ради сладких поцелуев стоило быть хорошим мальчиком.


	21. Презервативы. Джонлок. R.

— Хочешь, фокус покажу?

Джон покосился на Шерлока. Тот лежал на диване, раскинув в разные стороны полы и пояс халата, и вертел в руках ещё запечатанную упаковку презервативов. Судя по шороху, который Джон мог вспомнить, вертел примерно восемь страниц нового выпуска литературного журнала.

— Нет, — ответил Джон на всякий случай и вернулся к чтению, спрятав за журналом лицо.

— Нет? — переспросил Шерлок то ли обиженно, то ли удивленно. Джон удержался от того, чтобы посмотреть на его лицо. Нельзя, нельзя сделать хоть что-то, что Шерлок расценит как любопытство. Он и так уже, раз задал вопрос, был сам заинтересован в чем-то, а раз заинтересован — то до определенной степени упрям. А Джон не хотел фокусов. Тем более с презервативами. Джон хотел спокойный выходной и немного секса вечером. Пусть даже на том же диване, но все равно — без фокусов.

— Нет, не хочу, — повторил Джон и поднял журнал повыше. Диван скрипнул и выдал Шерлока — если бы не диван, Джон не понял бы, что Холмс встал, и услышал бы его только за два шага до собственного кресла, спасибо походке Шерлока и ковру на полу.

— Ты ведь даже не знаешь, что за фокус, — сказал Шерлок, теперь возвышаясь над Джоном. Что же. Просто выходной. Ладно. Не так уж плохо.

— Какой мне смысл знать суть фокуса, если ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил ему? — спросил Джон со смирением в голосе и отложил журнал на столик. Просто выходной с Шерлоком. Почему бы не попытаться склонить его к сексу после неизвестного фокуса, а не ждать до вечера? Вот, у него и презервативов целая упаковка есть. — Или ты не хочешь, чтобы я поверил ему?

Шерлок склонил голову набок, размышляя.

— Тебе не нужно будет верить. Это так говорят — «фокус». Технически это не фокус, а ловкость рук.

— И никакого мошенничества?

Шерлок поморщился. Он ещё не успел удалить информацию, которую почерпнул из словаря фразеологизмов, который пролистывал во время их последнего дела, и именно эта фраза, кажется, ожила и выбралась за пределы отведенной ей комнаты в голове Шерлока с желанием прижиться где-нибудь в другом месте.

— Примерно. Так что?

Джон вздохнул и поднял ладони вверх, позволяя Шерлоку делать, что его душе стало угодно. Лучше сдаться окончательно без боя сейчас.

— Тебе понравится, — доверительно пообещал Шерлок и достал из коробочки один презерватив, а потом опустился на колени напротив Джона и без лишних церемоний стянул с него домашние штаны вместе с трусами. Он несколько секунд разглядывал расслабленный член Джона, пока сам Джон только недоумевал.

— Мне не нравится просто так сидеть голой задницей в кресле в проходной комнате при не такой уж высокой для сидения без штанов температуре, Шерлок, — сказал Джон, когда понял, что Шерлок явно застрял где-то в своих мыслях, и, наклонившись вперед, оперся локтями о бедра. Шерлок встрепенулся — и подался к Джону, обдавая его пах теплым дыханием. Вот как. Он собирается провернуть свой фокус в момент наибольшей беззащитности Джона? Или просто решил первым склонить его к сексу, используя несуществующий фокус в качестве предлога?

Но дыхание согревало. И ласкало. Член Джона переставал недоумевать от этого дыхания. А потом его мягкими касаниями стали согревать и ласкать сухие губы Шерлока, и Джон откинулся на спинку кресла. Прикосновения губ чередовались с прикосновениями воздуха, и Джон любовался склоненной макушкой Шерлока, который временами бросал на него горячие красноречивые взгляды — и обласкивал и сознание Джона заодно. Джон дотянулся рукой и погладил Шерлока по щеке. Тот вздохнул, и вздох мягко прокатился по стволу, заставив Джона задрожать. Это все — почти невинное ведь — здорово возбуждало, заставляло реагировать остро, так, что остатки мыслей вышибало из головы. Шерлок продолжал в том же духе, пробегаясь пальцами по бедрам и коленям Джона, иногда прикасаясь к животу, медленно и ласково. Джон млел, а потом услышал шорох вскрываемой упаковки презерватива и увидел мелькнувший кончик языка Шерлока рядом с резинкой, а затем… Затем он утонул в захлестнувшем жаре вокруг члена и в плутовских глазах Шерлока, когда тот медленно надевался ртом на член Джона, раскатывая по нему презерватив. Джон даже застонать не смог — он был заворожен, заколдован зрелищем и ощущениями, и Шерлок ловко, ох, как ловко, удерживал его в здесь и сейчас, быстро принимаясь за дело, постанывая и причмокивая так, что Джон только благодаря его сильным рукам на бедрах не начал толкаться в податливый рот со всей силы.

Джон вытирал с пальцев Шерлока его же сперму, когда они закончили — один в презерватив, другой в руку и штаны. Шерлок сонливо прикрывал глаза, его послеоргазменная истома ещё не рассеялась, и издавал тихие довольные звуки, когда Джон прикасался к нему особенно приятно.

— Надо же, с первого раза получилось, — сказал он довольно.

— Рта, — ответил Джон через минуту, вспомнив их разговор перед тем, как все случилось.

— Что? — спросил Шерлок с бездумной улыбкой.

— Ловкость рта, а не рук. И никакого мошенничества.


	22. Раздевание. Джонлок. R.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(+первый раз перед кем-то; партнёры, раздевающие друг друга; неловко, в спешке, раздеваться; стриптиз)_

Все, абсолютно все прилипло к телу. Ливень удался на славу. И Джон был дома все это время, а Шерлок завеялся куда-то с самого утра и вернулся только к вечеру, промокший до нитки, и теперь капал на ковер в гостиной дождевой водой.

— А я говорил, — напомнил Джон. Он как раз возвращался с чаем в комнату, чтобы заняться новым постом для блога.

— Говорил, — на удивление покладисто согласился Шерлок.

— Дождь холодный?

— Не очень, — ответил Шерлок и шмыгнул носом. Он успел уже снять пальто, но с него по-прежнему капало на ковер. С волос, с одежды, с кончиков пальцев. Пальто было тяжелым из-за воды, но он не мог его просто так кинуть на пол, поэтому продолжал держать в руках, не желая шевелиться и не решаясь посмотреть на Джона. Потому что Джон говорил — а Шерлок не взял зонт и не взял деньги, потому что уходил недалеко, хоть и задержался надолго. Такси не сильно помогло бы ему, но все же. Лучше, чем ничего, а только «ничего» у Шерлока и было в карманах.

Джон со вздохом поставил чашку на стол, забрал у Шерлока пальто и перекинул вещь через спинку стула. Пока что просохнет здесь, потом отдадут в химчистку, если нужно будет.

— Это несправедливо, — пробурчал Шерлок, когда Джон взял его за руку и повел в ванную. — Прогнозы часто ошибаются, но именно сегодня он оказался правдивым.

Джон успокаивающе погладил Шерлока по запястью, открыв перед ним дверь в ванную.

— Раздевайся и набирай воду, — сказал он и ушел в спальню за сухими вещами, чтобы сразу Шерлока в них одеть, потому что Шерлок ощутимо дрожал, пока Джон вел его. Даже если дождь был не очень холодным, то мокрая одежда живое человеческое тело холодила наверняка ужасно, и стоило бы начать раздевать Шерлока ещё на пороге квартиры, но что уж. Сейчас он отогреется в воде теплой, Джон приготовит ему молоко с медом, Шерлок выпьет его в постели и сразу ляжет спать. Джон собирался обязательно за этим проследить, но неудача поджидала его в ещё в ванной — Шерлок так и не разделся, и теперь дрожал ещё сильнее.

— Холодно.

— Конечно, холодно, — проворчал Джон, перекладывая сухие вещи на стиральную машинку. — А разделся бы — стало бы теплее, потому что воздух теплее, чем мокрая одежда. Ну и?

Шерлок фыркнул и сложил руки на груди.

— И чего ты дурачишься? — спросил Джон, убирая руки Шерлока в стороны, и сам начал расстегивать мелкие пуговички на его рубашке. Он старательно замечал только тонкую ткань и не видел кожу, которая просвечивалась сквозь нее. И затвердевшие от холода соски. И крепкий торс, который рубашка облепила. Губы защипало от желания поцеловать, но Джон сдержался. Поцелуями он мог бы согреть Шерлока, но это будет слишком долго, и они оба успеют простыть — Джон от сквозняка, Шерлок от холодных носков.

Рубашку они стягивали с Шерлока вдвоем, и та поддавалась с трудом. Шерлок недовольно шипел. С брюками они разобрались как-то быстрее, с бельем было чуть сложнее, потому что оно тоже было мокрым — и тоже прилипло к телу. Мерзко. Шерлок передернул плечами, когда со всей одеждой было покончено, ему и правда сразу стало теплее, и забрался в ванну. Джон немного надавил ему на плечо, и Холмс со вздохом сел на дно, сразу поднимая колени к груди, пока сам Джон затыкал слив пробкой, включал воду и проверял ее температуру рукой.

— Не горячо? — спросил он, направив струю на ступни Шерлока. Тот покачал в ответ головой.

Холод выходил из него постепенно, когда вода поднималась все выше по его телу, и щекотал нервные окончания, и кожа покрывалась мурашками. Пар наполнял комнату, и Джон сидел на бортике ванной и держал Шерлока за руку, осторожно поглаживая костяшки пальцев.

— Добился хоть своей цели? — спросил Джон, когда вода добралась до сосков Шерлока, всё ещё твердых, как две горошинки, и наверняка чувствительных.

— Почти, — ответил Шерлок и положил голову на их сцепленные руки. — Нашел всю информацию, обдумывать буду потом.

Джон погладил его по чуть просохшим волосам.

— Помочь тебе вымыться? — спросил он.

— Не нужно, — ответил Шерлок через минуту, отстраняясь от Джона, и покрутил головой из стороны в сторону, чтобы размять шею. Джон залюбовался и погладил его по влажной коже.

— Я вернусь, когда разберусь со спальней и молоком для тебя, — сказал Джон и вышел, оставив Шерлока одного. Он спустился вниз к миссис Хадсон, чтобы одолжить у нее обогреватель и немного согреть спальню, достал из холодильника коробку молока, нашел мед… Когда он вернулся в ванную к Шерлоку, тот уже заканчивал и смывал остатки шампуня с волос, повернувшись спиной к двери. Кожа его раскраснелась, и Шерлок выглядел довольно бодрым и не замерзшим. Это было прекрасно, и Джон дождался, пока он повернется к нему лицом и выключит воду, чтобы подойти поближе, положить руки ему на пояс и притянуть на шаг к себе.

— Я мокрый.

— Да, я это заметил, — ответил Джон с улыбкой и поцеловал живот Шерлока. — Небольшая доза гормонов, чтобы лучше спалось?

Шерлок ненадолго задумался, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям.

— Да, — ответил он в итоге и сделал ещё один шаг к Джону. — Это будет вовремя.

Джон обнял его одной рукой за поясницу, а второй обхватил у основания уже чуть вставший член.

— Руки или рот? — спросил он, осторожно поглаживая спину Шерлока.

— Вместе? Хочу побыстрее.

— Как скажешь, — согласился Джон и быстро облизал член Шерлока, а потом сосредоточился на том, чтобы интенсивно ласкать головку губами и языком, а ствол рукой. Разогретый Шерлок кончил довольно быстро, и Джон придерживал его, пока он приходил в себя, и помог выбраться из ванной, вытереться и одеться в сухое.

— А ты? — спросил Шерлок уже в спальне, забираясь в теплую постель.

— А я думал о тебе днем, — ответил Джон.

— Не мог меня подождать? — спросил Шерлок чуть обиженно. Щеки его снова покраснели от мыслей о том, чем занимался Джон, пока о нем думал.

— Боялся, что не дождусь, — сказал Джон и ушел на кухню. Шерлок поудобнее устроился под одеялом, подняв подушку под спину.

— Утром бы набросился на меня? — спросил Шерлок, прищурившись, когда Джон вернулся с чашкой теплого молока с медом.

— Может быть. Если бы ты пришел не простуженным и без температуры.

— Я бы переждал дождь, — ответил Шерлок, отпив из чашки примерно половину и довольно прикрывая глаза.

— Неужели?

— Да. Если бы я знал, что дома меня ждешь ты, я бы переждал дождь, чтобы не заболеть. Или постарался вернуться пораньше.

— Как сегодня?

— Ммм, — согласился Шерлок из-за чашки, которую через секунду отставил в сторону, и опустился полностью на кровать, с блаженством вытягиваясь во весь рост. Джон подоткнул вокруг него одеяло. — Я всегда стараюсь вернуться домой раньше, если есть возможность.

Джон наклонился к нему и поцеловал в лоб.

— Я тоже, Шерлок, — сказал он. — Хочется домой, когда знаешь, что кто-то тебя здесь ждет.

И Шерлок в этом был полностью с Джоном согласен.


	23. Римминг. Джонлок. NC-17.

Джон мягко целовал спину Шерлока, и тот млел, вздыхая и сжимая в руках то простынь, то подушку. Губы Джона, хоть и были тонкими и не могли покрыть за раз много пространства шерлоковой спины, все равно подходили к этому месту идеально — потому что кожа там была чувствительной, и Шерлок никому бы просто так свою спину не доверил. А Джону вполне, потому что тот не воспользовался бы в момент слабости без разрешения на то Шерлока. А слабость была — в голове шумело, перед глазами плыло, руки дрожали, а Шерлок даже не мог толком о подушку под бедрами потереться, потому что Джон прижимал его к кровати своим весом. Не то чтобы Шерлок жаловался. Поцелуи того стоили. Поцелуи от Джона стоили того тем более.

Он гладил бока Шерлока руками и изредка прикусывал кожу в тех местах, где хотел бы потом оставить более долгосрочные отметки, но сейчас не хотелось тормозить из-за этого. Джон хотел зацеловать Шерлока всего, и его реакция сейчас, куда более острая, чем когда Джон только начал целовать его шею и плечи, подгоняла вниз, к пояснице, чтобы потом снова двинуться вверх и, может быть, немного свести Шерлока с ума.

И Джон действительно собирался так же медленно и основательно вернуться к шее и плечам, но две очаровательные ямочки на пояснице немного свели с ума его самого. Джон вылизывал их, поглаживая спину Шерлока кончиками пальцев, и тот теперь выгибался и подставлялся и стонал, вскидываясь вверх, не стесненный весом Джона. Нет, не сумасшествие — Джону грозил инфаркт от этого зрелища.

А за спиной… Ох, за спиной были белые ягодицы, кожу которых тоже хотелось распробовать на вкус, Джон не мог, не мог, никак не мог отказать себе в этом удовольствии. Такая тонкая и нежная кожа, едва пахнущая мылом после быстрого тщательного душа, когда они в спешке задевали друг друга руками, чтобы побыстрее добраться до спальни. И крепкие мышцы под кожей, конечно, Джон куснул ягодицу, может, чуть сильнее, чем спину, хотя бы ради того, чтобы немного дольше зализывать это место после.

Джон чувствовал себя потерянным в красоте тела Шерлока, вроде бы, такого обычно-человеческого, но все равно особенного среди множества других, которые Джон наблюдал как врач и как любовник. Может быть, дело было в бледности кожи? Или в том, какой тонкой она была? Или в том, какой чувствительной?

Глупости все, отмахнулся Джон. Не в теле дело ведь, потому что Шерлок. Просто Шерлок. Его Шерлок.

Джон провел носом между ягодиц, выдыхая. Шерлок задрожал, и Джон с улыбкой оставил поцелуй прямо над расщелиной. Вверх была прекрасная спина, вниз — длинные сильные ноги, поджавшаяся мошонка и крепкий ладный член. Джон добрался до него рукой и осторожно погладил. Где-то наверху Шерлок всхлипнул в подушку.

Джон коротко лизнул между ягодиц, чуть ниже от места, где только что оставил поцелуй. И получил в поддержку ещё один всхлип. Что же. Шерлок сам выдал себя, и Джон провел языком ниже, слизывая дрожь мышц и выступивший пот. Чтобы добраться до ануса, пришлось раздвинуть ягодицы в стороны руками и перестать ласкать спину, но Джон смирился с этим, жалея, что у него всего лишь две руки. В постели с Шерлоком этого было катастрофически, непростительно мало.

Легко и коротко губами поверх, а потом чуть дольше, чуть медленнее. Шерлока била крупная дрожь, и Джон отодвинулся от него, сел на пятки, погладил любовника по бедру.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он тихо. — Может, тебе будет лучше, если ты быстро кончишь мне в рот?

Шерлок хныкнул и поднял бедра над подушкой.

— Не лучше, — сказал он, не поворачиваясь к Джону. Его лицо горело, и он не особо хотел, чтобы Джон это заметил. Не сейчас. Сейчас Джон может начать беспокоиться — и этого Шерлоку уж точно не было нужно. — Возвращайся.

Джон вернулся. Он снова развел ягодицы Шерлока в стороны и поцеловал его анус более настойчиво. Только губы, влажно и медленно выдыхая через нос. Начать посасывать это место было хорошей идеей — Шерлок вскрикнул, и Джон одобрительно сильнее сжал пальцами его ягодицы. Тонкая, тонкая кожа, наверняка останутся синяки. Джон помнил, где у них лежала мазь от гематом.

Первый толчок языком внутрь вырвал из Шерлока долгий стон, и Джон довольно рассмеялся. Напряжение играло в Шерлоке, а Джон не имел толком возможности его успокоить руками. Но ничего, в следующий раз он будет сам держать свои ягодицы и помогать Джону.

Потом ещё один толчок, и тело Шерлока пропустило язык Джона чуть дальше, а потом ещё немного. Джон сосал его и вылизывал изнутри сильными быстрыми движениями, и Шерлок звучал, звучал громко и довольно, и Джон тоже был доволен. Он проникал языком так глубоко, как только получалось, и почти выскальзывал наружу, дразнил Шерлока только самым кончиком, пока сам Шерлок беспорядочно толкался бедрами в подушку, невольно отстраняясь от Джона. Жаль, что его язык был не таким твердым, чтобы на него можно было насадиться. Тогда Джон добавил внутрь один палец. Это было немного читерством, но он хотел, чтобы Шерлоку было хорошо, а ради этого можно было смухлевать. Шерлок насаживался с энтузиазмом. Это задало вектор, сделало движения их обоих более ритмичными, и Шерлок вскоре кончил с новым полукриком-полустоном, инстинктивно поджав под себя одну ногу и немного повернувшись набок. Спину его выгнуло в красивейшую дугу, и Джон порадовался, что отстранился и успел это увидеть. Потрясающе. Шерлок волнами сжимал его палец внутри себя, и Джон наслаждался видом и ощущениями и вкусом, оставшимся на языке.

Когда тело Шерлока немного расслабилось, Джон наклонился к нему, обнял, устроил одну руку на бедре, второй поглаживая спину. Шерлок всё ещё дрожал.

— Тебе придется заканчивать самому, — сказал Шерлок через несколько минут. Его всё ещё немного покачивало на волнах, но уже не так штормило. — Я не в состоянии.

— Я вижу, — ответил Джон и поцеловал его в затылок. — Я справлюсь, не переживай. Хочешь посмотреть?

— Хочу. Только разверни меня к себе. Я сам не смогу.


	24. Секс без проникновения. Джонлок. R.

Прижать Джона к стене. Шерлок давно этого хотел. Он был выше, а все никак не мог воспользоваться своим преимуществом в росте, потому что не было подходящего случая. И вот теперь…

Они вернулись с дела. Ещё немного возбужденные от пробежки, но уже отдышавшиеся. Они шли домой с веселыми улыбками и теплыми словами, соприкасаясь иногда руками — и нынешним вечером Шерлок не мог не получать от этого особого удовольствия.

А дома они быстро поднялись к себе в квартиру, чтобы не шуметь внизу своим хорошим настроением и не мешать миссис Хадсон, и Шерлок завис, когда Джон снимал куртку. Вот они, идеальные условия. Шерлок облизнул губы и сделал несколько шагов к Джону, который как раз собирался повесить куртку на крючок.

— Привет, — сказал он, заслоняя Джона от луча света, который падал в комнату.

— Привет, — ответил Джон и улыбнулся. Шерлоку показалось, что он понял, что сейчас произойдет — и так и было. Потому что, когда Шерлок чуть подтолкнул Джона к стене, тот с готовностью отступил на шаг и послушался, задирая голову и глядя Шерлоку в глаза. Опереться на стену двумя руками возле головы, медленно наклониться и поцеловать — наконец-то! Все внутри Шерлока ликовало, и Джон отвечал ему и притянул ближе к себе и просунул колено между его ног.

Шерлок был уже возбужден, когда этот поцелуй закончился. Ничего не мешало начать новый, Шерлок и начал. Он хотел быть уверенным в том, что Джон тоже возбужден. Он просунул руку Джону под пояс штанов и выругался про себя, когда понял, что сначала нужно расстегнуть ремень, а затем сами штаны.

— Сейчас, — прошептал Джон ему в губы. Слово опалило, а потом звякнула пряжка ремня, вжухнула молния, и Шерлок сразу проник рукой под ткань, к горячему и уже твердеющему, поглаживая ладонью, слизывая с губ Джона его редкие стоны.

Тот обнял Шерлока за поясницу, притянул к себе. Он выдернул его рубашку из брюк, чтобы гладить открытую кожу под одеждой теплой ладонью, и Шерлок дышал тяжело напротив его лица. Воздух перемешивался, и хорошо, что они оставили окно в комнате открытым, когда уходили. Прохлада добавляла остроты, и Шерлок сильнее и резче двигал рукой в штанах Джона, потираясь о его ногу. Благо, Джон тоже взялся вскоре за его член, только брюки соскользнули с бедер на пол, и у Шерлока не было никакого желания сейчас выпутываться из них.

В какой-то момент Шерлок сильнее навалился на Джона, прижался ещё теснее, и они столкнулись пальцами. Джон судорожно вздохнул и обхватил их члены одновременно, и Шерлок присоединился. В две руки они доведи себя до разрядки, и Джон спустился вниз по стене, утягивая Шерлока за собой.

— Не совсем то, чего я хотел, — пожаловался Шерлок, оставляя короткие поцелуи на шее Джона. — Не до конца.

— Чего бы ты ни хотел, мы не будем повторять этого сейчас, а пойдем в душ и ужинать. Ты закрыл дело, тебе нужно поесть, ты мне обещал.

— А завтра? — спросил Шерлок. Из упрямства. Он хотел сделать Джона беспомощным своими ласками — именно прижав его к стене и спрятав от всего мира. Конечно, сегодня его пальто немного помогло в этом, но Шерлок был уверен, что сможет справиться и сам.

— Как только мы отоспимся, — ответил Джон.


	25. Секс с использованием посторонних объектов. Джонлок. NC-17.

Джон зажал рот Шерлока ладонью, чтобы приглушить звуки, которые он издавал. Он ненавидел это — заставлять Шерлока быть тише или молчать. Потому что обожал голос своего любовника, он был в восторге от каждого крика и стона и хныкающего выдоха. А сейчас это было невозможным, сейчас они должны были вести себя как можно тише.

Джон двигал другой рукой, уже не прерываясь, сплошным ровным потоком, потому что на этот вечер уже было достаточно дразнящих легких движений, потому что он хотел, чтобы Шерлок кончил, выгнувшись на постели. С небольшой помощью Джона, а не один, как это было в этой комнате когда-то. А Шерлок неожиданно перехватил руки Джона по запястьям, заставил его остановиться и убрал руку от своего рта. Он дрожал так, что Джон знал — ещё пара минут, и Шерлок кончит, а эта пауза только натянет туже нервы, и как вообще Шерлок смог умудриться попросить остановиться его сейчас, когда поезд катится со склона, только набирая скорость?

Джон терпеливо ждал следующей безмолвной просьбы. Шерлок лежал на постели, закрыв глаза, мелко поверхностно вдыхая теплый воздух, судорожно вцепившись в руки Джона, и тот решил его поцеловать во влажный от выступившей испарины лоб, а потом в висок, и уже было добрался до губ, но Шерлок отвернулся.

— Что такое? — спросил Джон недоуменно.

— Хочу… сменить позицию. Если ты меня поцелуешь, то все продолжится, если все продолжится, то закончится слишком рано. Не хочу.

Джон полностью лег на Шерлока, обнимая его, прижимаясь губами к коже под ухом. Он всё ещё касался кончиками пальцев вибратора, который был внутри Шерлока, и не рискнул сейчас погладить вокруг входа, по наверняка такой чувствительной сейчас коже.

Они приехали в гости к родителям Шерлока. И ночевать собирались в его бывшей комнате. И когда Джон открыл прикроватную тумбочку, чтобы положить туда зарядное для телефона, то обнаружил небольшой вибратор. Шерлок повернулся в ту сторону от чемодана, из которого развешивал на плечики рубашки, когда слишком долго не услышал скрипа закрываемой дверцы. В этот момент Джон повернулся к нему с любопытной улыбкой, и Шерлок, неожиданно для себя самого, покраснел от неловкости и смущения. Хотя что в этом такого было? Когда-то он действительно мастурбировал здесь, сам закрывая себе рот ладонью, ритмично толкая игрушку в зад. Обычное дело для юного организма.

А потом Шерлок вспомнил некоторые свои фантазии, которые рисовались в его голове в этой постели и для этой постели, и ему ужасно захотелось, чтобы Джон воплотил их в жизнь. Спустя столько лет, когда он уже давно называл своим домом другое место, но когда он встретил кого-то, с кем было бы приятно воплотить юношеские фантазии на своей старой кровати в родительском доме.

— Поиграем вечером? — спросил Шерлок ровным почти безжизненным голосом, хотя внутри у него тихо-тихо зазвенело предвкушение.

Конечно, Джон согласился. Они спустились к ужину, провели вечер с родителями Шерлока, приняли по очереди душ — и вот теперь были в постели.

Джон трахал Шерлока вибратором, зажимая ему рот ладонью, чтобы не было так слышно, чем они тут занимаются. Как будто не было понятно, чем займутся двое взрослых влюбленных мужчин, когда останутся наедине, если весь вечер они красноречиво переглядывались. И Шерлок извивался, сжимал руками плечи Джона и стонал в его руку, временами кусая ее от особенно хороших толчков. Он не касался своего члена. Он хотел кончить так, без рук, как в юности, как в своих фантазиях.

— Повернешься ко мне спиной? — спросил Джон и лизнул шею Шерлока широким движением.

— Лягу на живот и буду кричать в подушку. А ты оставишь мне синяки на бедре.

Шерлок нашел в себе силы пошевелиться через минуту, и Джон скатился с него, проверяя, удобно ли Шерлок устроился, чтобы они могли продолжить. Сможет ли он нормально дышать, если будет кричать в подушку? Будет ли вибратор, в котором давно не работали батарейки, проходиться по простате каждый раз или через раз, когда Джон будет толкать его внутрь горячего тела Шерлока? Не будет ли ему слишком жарко, если Джон снова полностью ляжет на него, потому что в этой комнате было натоплено сильнее, чем обычно в их спальне на Бейкер-стрит?

Джон потянул вибратор на себя и осторожно ввернул обратно в Шерлока.

— Ещё, — потребовал тот шепотом и взялся руками за перекладину кровати.

Джон сделал ещё. Быстрее и отрывистее. И ещё. Лежа на Шерлоке и покусывая его загривок. И ещё. Погрузив пальцы другой руки в шелк кудрей, прижимаясь подушечками к коже головы, массируя сильно и с чувством. Быстро наружу, медленнее и с большим напором внутрь. Переместив руку на бедро, чтобы по просьбе оставить там синяки. Тело Шерлока дрожало и пело под руками Джона. Джон сам дрожал от близости Шерлока, от его жара, от приглушенных стонов, которые тот издавал своим потрясающим ртом, идущих из самых его глубин. Он представил себе, как самодовольно Шерлок будет оглаживать завтра все его отметки на груди и бедрах, засосы, синяки и укусы, довольно ему улыбаясь, приглашая повторить, и сам стонал, уронив Шерлоку голову на плечо, толкаясь зажатым между ягодицей Шерлока и своим животом членом.

Неужели можно заниматься чем-то таким в родительском доме? Когда к вам могут постучаться в любой момент и спросить, все ли у вас в порядке, мальчики?

Никто не стучался. То ли оттого, что мальчики были взрослыми, то ли от того, что их действительно было не слышно за пределами комнаты, за пределами кровати, за пределами плавящего возбуждения.

Шерлок кончил первым, вжавшись лицом в подушки изо всех сил. Он кричал. Мышцы его тела сокращались и пытались утянуть за собой вибратор, который Джон ещё несколько раз толкнул по инерции и держал крепко, продолжая тереться между собой и Шерлоком. Он кончил с тихим выдохом, и не успел позвать Шерлока по имени, и они вместе распластались на кровати.

— Надеюсь, мы не сломали ничего, — пробормотал Джон через какое-то время в горячую ещё кожу Шерлока. Она наверняка была покрыта красными пятнами, как это обычно с ней происходило после оргазмов.

Шерлок хихикнул.

— Ради такого мне не жалко, — серьезно сказал он. — Успели бы починить до того, как все проснутся. Мои родители любят спать допоздна.

— Ты тоже.

— Я бы встал пораньше.

— Ты бы скинул это на своего парня.

— На парня да, — согласился Шерлок, поворачиваясь на спину и оплетая Джона всеми конечностями. — Но теперь-то у меня кто-то посерьезнее. У меня перед ним больше обязательств. Теперь я не смогу стоять рядом с ним голым и всячески отвлекать от починки.

— У тебя бы получилось, — ответил Джон, обнимая его в ответ.

— Я знаю. Но я бы не воспользовался этим, когда нас очень легко застукать. Мой человек этого не одобрит. И я, как ответственный взрослый, принимаю это во внимание.

Шерлок замолчал ненадолго, и Джон уже успел задремать, когда он продолжил:

— Иначе он лишит меня секса потом, дома. Мне такое ни к чему. Хорошо, что не сломали.


	26. Смена пола. фем!Джонлок, фоном Лестрейд и Майкрофт тоже слешатся. PG-13.

— Какая ты…

— Какая?

Шерлок смотрела на Джоан, прищурившись, и та не могла отвести взгляда. Видеть подругу в таком хорошем настроении, такой игривой, такой открытой — и именно для нее. Это грело душу. Это радовало. Это было приятно. Шерлок была красивой. Всегда, и сама по себе, и своим обаянием, и своей харизмой. Но было что-то абсолютно особенное и очаровательное, когда она вот так флиртовала с Джоан, что всем вокруг это становилось очевидным.

— Кокетливая, — проворчал Лестрейд, переворачивая страницу в блокноте, чтобы записать за Шерлок вторую часть ее выводов о несчастном почившем мужчине, до которого самой Холмс, кажется, не было уже никакого интереса — она разгадала загадку, а потом начала заигрывать с Джоан. Это было безобразием на месте преступления, тем более на глазах у жены жертвы, но Лестрейд все равно не мог позволить себе помешать этому. Потому что он был одним из тех, кто точно знал: тому, чтобы эти двое состоялись как пара, необходимо было всячески способствовать и потакать. Потому что в самом деле. Это же терпение! Две женщины, далеко уже не юные наивные мечтательницы, ходили вокруг да около почти год, а до сих пор никто никого не соблазнила. И кидали подруга на подругу такие взгляды, что всем вокруг становилось временами дурно, временами жарко, временами тесно в одном с ними пространстве. Терпение Лестрейда было на исходе, и он был близок к тому, чтобы то ли столкнуть их лбами, то ли запереть в какой-то комнате. Конечно, он бы не решился на такое на самом деле. Ссориться с Шерлок было себе дороже и не выгодно. Ссориться с Джоан, которая была лучшей подругой Шерлок, могло быть потенциально опасно. Грег уже видел, в кого она могла превратиться, если разозлить. Не приведи господь столкнуться с такой Джоан Уотсон. Да и что столкновение, что запертая комната не разрядили бы все эти напряженные ситуации. Можно было только вздыхать.

Лестрейд и вздыхал. Шерлок снова флиртовала с Джоан на месте преступления. Джоан теряла дар речи от восхищения. Очевидно, не только острым умом Холмс. Сам Грег этого не понимал. Нет, Шерлок, конечно, была весьма эффектной женщиной, и обаятельной, когда нужно, и харизматичной, когда ещё нужнее. Но не понимал. А Джоан влюбилась, наверное, с первого взгляда. И в самом ощущении Грег ее понимал в полноте.

Так что Шерлок щурилась, Джон хлопала широко открытыми глазами, пытаясь подобрать слова. Того, что сказал Лейстрейд, она и не услышала. Да и как услышишь, если перед тобой стоит Шерлок и пропаливает мелкие дырочки в твоем сердце одним лишь взглядом, прищурившись, а ее чертики в глазах танцуют на твоих плечах и щекочут так, что волоски на руках встают дыбом.

— Какая я, Джо? — повторила вопрос Шерлок, чуть повернувшись на низком каблуке, чтобы стоять к Джоан полубоком. Джоан глубоко вдохнула и закрыла глаза. Если она не будет смотреть, то наваждение наверняка уйдет, а дар речи вернется. И с чего ведь такое? Голос, который выкладывает точные выводы? Мягкий, раскатистый голос, Джоан помнила, как он чувствовался, если положить руку Шерлок на теплую открытую спину утром в ванной, когда они толкали подруга подругу бедрами перед раковиной, а потом Джоан застегивала лифчик на Шерлок, потому что той было лень делать это сегодня самой. Или ее буйные кудри, ниспадающие на плечи, покрытые белоснежной идеально отглаженной рубашкой прямого кроя, которая совершенно непростительно не подчеркивала ее трогательную талию? Или светлые глаза, острые и живые и притягивающие к себе на худом лице с выточенными из мрамора скулами и яркими губами, которые Шерлок в задумчивости имела привычку временами покусывать? Или ее теплая рука, которая сейчас, в эту самую минуту, почти касалась руки Джоан, и ее можно было бы сжать в своей, но отголоски живого тепла были слышны и так, и заставляли все внутри Джоан трепетать от восторга?

Она отступила на шаг. Голова кружилась, вдыхалось с трудом. Шерлок продолжала смотреть на нее, и Джоан чувствовала себя беспомощной маленькой девочкой, которая не умеет ровно свернуть лист бумаги, чтобы сложить из него тюльпан, как показывала старшая сестра, чтобы хоть чем-то ее занять, пока родителей дома нет, а старшие подружки есть.

Джоан хотела сказать, что Шерлок красивая. Тогда на секунду вокруг стало так тихо, что Шерлок наверняка бы услышала ее правильно. Наверняка бы _поняла_.

Джоан заставила себя перевести взгляд на Лестрейда. Тот раздраженно вздохнул, захлопнул блокнот и спрятал его в карман своего пальто. Он взял за руку сначала Джоан, потом Шерлок и повел их на улицу.

— Не переживайте, миссис Смит, мы со всем разберемся, а виновник будет непременно наказан, я сейчас вернусь, чтобы продолжить, — пообещал он, обернувшись на пороге к оставшейся в комнате женщине. А Холмс и Уотсон послушно пошли за ним, старательно глядя в разные стороны.

Обе хороши. Обе продолжают играть, а не любить подруга подругу открыто, и ведь устали уже, да упрямицы, всё боятся чего-то. Лестрейд не был уверен, что в следующий раз они не сожгут к чертям место преступления своими взглядами, вздохами и словами. Лестрейд не хотел отвечать ещё и за это.

— Вы сейчас пойдете в кафе и закажете себе кофе с коньяком.

— Я не пью, Лестрейд, — ответила Шерлок спокойно.

— А сегодня выпьешь. Вы пойдете в кафе и будете кокетничать там. Немного пьяные. И пока я не увижу прогресса в _вашем личном_ деле — до мест преступлений допускать не буду. Идите.

Он отпустил их руки и ушел обратно в дом. Как он надеялся, что хоть это поможет. Что это было достаточно очевидно для них обеих. Иначе и правда не допустит. Привлечет Майкрофта, если сам справляться не будет без гения Холмсов, Майкрофт ведь будет не против потом выпить с Грегом хоть чего.

Они пили кофе потом просто так вечером того же дня, без дела и без алкоголя. И ближе к ночи Грег не стал сдерживать радостную улыбку, когда получил от Шерлок фотографию: чуть размытое селфи, на котором Шерлок целовала явно спящую Джоан в щеку.

Майкрофт заглянул ему через плечо и скептически хмыкнул.

— Рано радуешься, — сказал он, подцепив пальцами пуговицу на рубашке Грега. — Они могли все так же не поговорить об этом.

— Я сказал им кокетничать под кофе с коньяком.

— И Шерлок могла из вредности не сделать этого. Кофе — да, кокетничать — нет. Они же взрослые люди.

— Но Джоан-то наверняка попыталась. Как Шерлок могла отказаться от этого и не присоединиться?

— Справедливо. Если бы не Джоан, я бы вообще не узнал, что моя сестра умеет делать это искренне. Пойдем. Я тоже хочу искренне… пококетничать.


	27. Сны и спящие. Джонлок. NC-17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(+эротические сны, мокрые сны, будить сексом, сомнофилия, наблюдать за спящим и возбуждаться, и т.п.)_

Джон задремал с книгой в кресле. Опять. Снова. Шерлок неодобрительно посмотрел на него, но что толку, если Джон не видит этого и не чувствует этот взгляд? Шерлок знал, как болезненно будет Джон прикрывать глаза, потирая шею, если проспит в таком положении долго. А судя по сопению, уснул он крепко. Нехорошо. Нужно разбудить и отправить в постель.

Шерлок тихо подошел к креслу и вытащил из рук Джона книгу, оставляя между страниц какую-то мелочь со столика рядом вместо закладки. И почти встряхнул Уотсона за плечо, но почему-то вдруг мирное сопение Джона заставило его остановиться.

Шерлок осторожно коснулся кончиком пальца его щеки. Потом провел по губам. Джон вздохнул во сне, и Шерлок резко отдернул руку. Разбудить.

Поцелуем? Почему бы нет? Джон любил это по утрам в субботу. Может быть, это понравится ему и сейчас?

Шерлок наклонился и коснулся губ Джона своими, достаточно настойчиво, но вряд ли бы Джон отреагировал на это, если бы Шерлок не оперся рукой о его колено. И Джон проснулся, распахивая глаза и на секунду утягивая Шерлока в более глубокий поцелуй. От этой неожиданности Шерлок отстранился и сразу отругал себя. Можно ведь было бы целовать Джона подольше.

— Ты уснул, — сказал Шерлок. — У тебя будет болеть шея, иди в кровать.

Джон расслабленно посмотрел на него, с улыбкой положил руки на бедра и притянул к себе. Шерлоку ничего не оставалось, кроме как забраться в кресло и оседлать колени любовника. Теплые и сонные колени, о которые можно было бы потереться, но Шерлок не стал — он хотел отправить Джона в кровать.

— Поцелуй меня ещё раз. Вот так же, — попросил Джон и закрыл глаза. Конечно, Шерлок поцеловал его. Сердце забилось чаще, затрепетало от простого соприкосновения, и Шерлок обнял Джона за плечи, придвигаясь ближе, едва шевеля губами, пока Джон ровно глубоко дышал. Шерлок слышал его сердце в груди и сонливость. Шерлок слышал тепло его рук на бедрах, которые не сжимали со всей страстью, которую знали. Шерлок слышал… благодарность? За заботу? Умел ли Шерлок заботиться о Джоне? Старался ли он это делать? Действительно ли он заботился именно о благополучии Джона, а не о своем через некоторую зависимость от своего соседа, друга и любовника?

Делал ли он достаточно?

Потому что временами Шерлок удивлялся, как Джон мог засыпать рядом с ним, как мог настолько сильно доверять. Это ему-то, Шерлоку Холмсу.

Шерлок любил любоваться этим доверием. Величайшей драгоценностью, которую Джон отдавал даром, не требуя ничего взамен. Ну, может быть, он иногда тоже смотрел на спящего Шерлока. Однажды он определенно нежно поправил ему во сне волосы. Только зачем бы ему наблюдать, Шерлок не понимал. Уж доверие к Джону всегда было очевидным — у любого, кто познал счастье пообщаться с ним хоть немножко.

— Ты тоже задремал, — сказал Джон шепотом, когда Шерлок с минуту не прижимался к нему так сильно. И погладил его по затылку большими пальцами, когда Шерлок немного отодвинулся.

— Мне нравится дремать с тобой, — признался Шерлок. В полумраке, который рассеивал только торшер для чтения возле кресла Джона, сказать такое было просто.

— Ты мог бы продолжить дремать, — предложил Джон и двинул бедрами, так, чтобы Шерлок почувствовал определенное напряжение у него в штанах. — Ты ведь тоже устал сегодня.

И до этого Шерлок не чувствовал, что тоже устал сегодня. Он со вздохом уронил голову на плечо Джона и потерся носом о его шею и тоже двинул бедрами.

— Привстань, — продолжил Джон, и Шерлок послушался, и Джон спустил немного с них обоих штаны, а потом мягко опустил Шерлока обратно. Он запутался одной руках в его темных кудрях, поцеловал любимую макушку и легко погладил не менее любимый член. Член вставал медленно, но Шерлок помогал. Он покачивался против ритма, которого не было, и мелко целовал шею Джона. И едва касался пальцами основания члена Джона. А Джон делал все медленно, и это было именно то, что нужно. В какой-то момент он настолько тонко огладил головку, что Шерлок застонал и сквозь усталость в теле смог услышать острую потребность не во сне, а в большем контакте. И он подался к Джону. Их члены соприкоснулись, и застонал уже Джон. Шерлок довольно улыбнулся. А потом все стало быстро и горячо, когда Джон держал их обоих и обнимал Шерлока и говорил ему что-то милое и глупое, а сердце Шерлока стучало, стучало, стучало о ребра, пока они не кончили с разницей в несколько секунд.

И отдышавшись, вместе пошли в душ, а потом в постель. Шерлок жалел только о двух вещах в тот вечер: он не наговорил Джон милой чепухи в ответ. И он не рассказал ему о своем доверии и доверии к нему самому. Он слишком быстро уснул для этого. И не знал, будет ли Джон им сегодня любоваться. Он надеялся, что утром хоть кто-то из них сможет полюбоваться.


	28. Футфетиш. Джонлок. NC-17.

Шерлок в самом деле любил, когда Джон завтракал с ним немного после полудня. Миссис Хадсон, которая заглядывала иногда к ним в подобные дни, чтобы проверить квартиру, не спалил ли Шерлок стол каким-то своим агрессивным экспериментом (на самом деле, она проверяла не квартиру, а своих жильцов, и все об этом прекрасно знали), говорила, что это не завтрак вовсе, а обед уже, но раз уж у вас завтрак, то печенье к чаю и не помешает, помните, это одноразовая акция, но вы вполне можете спуститься ко мне в следующий раз сами, если захотите. Иногда Шерлок и Джон действительно спускались, но уже ближе к вечеру, составить компанию для чая и снова печенья, а потом шли гулять, бодро оттаптывая городские улицы в выходные. Шерлоку было искренне жаль, что такие выходные выпадали у них нечасто, но это была только проблема отсутствия в месяце десятка дополнительных дней, чтобы успеть действительно все — и на место преступления, и на чай с миссис Хадсон, и на прогулку. И наслаждаться поздним утром было делом совести. Неприятно было бы упустить подобный день из-за дурного настроения.

А сегодня было именно оно. Дурное. «Встал не с той ноги».

Шерлок хмурился, сидя на постели, натянув до горла одеяло. Спина мерзла, и от этого Шерлок хмурился ещё сильнее. Он не понимал, каким образом Джон сумел его убедить встать, одеться, пойти в ванную умываться и чистить зубы. Наверное, часть проблемы решило обещание кофе, а Шерлок любил кофе, который варил Джон. У него замечательно получалось. Даже если без сахара. Шерлок не любил без сахара, но с кофе от Джона или из его чашки он мог смириться и получить удовольствие от температуры и запаха.

О, запах… Чудесный. Замечательный. Бодрящий. Стоял в коридоре, когда Шерлок вышел из ванной, и стоял на кухне, и окутывал Джона, а потом быстро окутал и Шерлока.

Шерлок плюхнулся на стул и положил голову на руки. Джон привычно гладил его по волосам, когда проходил мимо, Шерлок привычно подставлялся и вздыхал, когда прикосновение заканчивалось. А чашка кофе возникла перед носом слишком быстро, и Шерлок предпочел бы сегодня прикосновения кофе. Руки Джона были куда лучше кофе, даже если этот кофе сварили те же руки Джона. Дурное. «Не с той ноги».

— Не выспался? — сочувственно спросил Джон. Шерлок фыркнул и выпрямился. Он выспался. Ему не нужно было много, чтобы выспаться, если он несколько предыдущих ночей спал.

Джон протянул к нему руку по столу, и Шерлок заинтересованно посмотрел на его пальцы, а потом немного выше. Через секунду рука Джона накрыла руку Шерлока, и стало немного лучше. Тепло.

— Хандра? — продолжил Джон и отпил кофе. У него вот точно настроение было хорошим. Шерлок попробовал отпить и свой кофе, вдруг это поможет?

— Не хандра, — ответил он.

А потом почувствовал не менее теплое, чем рука, прикосновение к колену. Он недоуменно посмотрел вниз и увидел босую ногу Джона.

— Ты замерзнешь, — проворчал он, прячась за чашкой.

— Зато Шерлок Холмс почему-то озаботился тем, что я могу замерзнуть. С ним определенно что-то не так. Это может быть опаснее, чем если я замерзну.

— Я не так ужасен в заботе.

Кофе смотрел на Шерлока из чашки. Кофе Шерлока поддерживал. А тот, кто его сварил — нет.

— Когда хочешь этого, — кивнул Джон.

Или все же да? Шерлок не знал. Он забывал, что должен заботиться о Джоне, что у него теперь есть обязательства перед Джоном. Но Джон прощал. И надевал носки, когда Шерлок напоминал ему. Видимо, не сегодня. И если Джон простудится, то завтра вообще ни с какой ноги вставать с кровати не будет.

Тепло стало внутренней стороне бедра, и Шерлок снова опустил взгляд. А потом немного съехал на стуле, обнимая чашку двумя руками. Рукам было горячо, но если он правильно понял Джона… В паху скоро станет горячее. Шее уже было горячее от мыслей, которые завертелись в его голове.

— Ты в таком настроении очень быстро разгадываешь мои задумки, — сказал Джон. Он медленно вел ступней выше и почти прижался к паху, но остановился, чтобы спуститься к коленям Шерлока вдоль другой ноги.

— С чего ты взял, что я разгадал?

— Ты возбуждаешься, — Джон пожал плечами, отставляя чашку. — Твоя шея краснеет пятнами. И грудь тоже. Думаю, ты не представляешь себе, насколько соблазнительно выглядишь вот таким.

Шерлок мотнул головой. Большой палец Джона мазнул по члену через слои ткани, и Шерлок вздрогнул.

— Что может быть соблазнительного в красных пятнах? — спросил он. Он правда не понимал. А Джону нравилось. Джон любил целовать эти места. Но сейчас он был так далеко, что дурное настроение могло бы сгуститься, если бы не тепло от стопы Джона, деликатно накрывшее пах Шерлока.

— Все в тебе соблазнительно. Особенно, когда ты возбужден. Возбужден ведь?

Шерлок вздохнул в ответ, и Джон провел ногой вдоль его члена сильнее.

— Да.

— Отлично.

Джон извернулся и тоже спустился на стуле, и лодыжки Шерлока коснулась его вторая нога. Пришлось положить руки на стол, отставив кофе, и опереться на сцепленные в замок пальцы подбородком. Шерлок хотел, чтобы Джон видел его лицо — он ведь любит лицо Шерлока? Во время секса? Когда ему хорошо? Днем его можно было хорошо рассмотреть.

Нога Джона двигалась в паху Шерлока, и Шерлок закрыл глаза через минуту. Джон делает это для него. Может он тогда побыть эгоистом и сосредоточиться только на ощущениях?

Пальцы надавили сильнее. И коснулись едва-едва. Вверх и вниз. Ритм сбивается, потому что ткань мешает. Но так остро, так… хорошо. Джон продолжает движение. Шерлок стонет на выдохе.

Сильнее. Легче. Прохладный воздух. Теплое касание. Одной ногой. Потом, когда Шерлок начинает жмуриться, двумя. Ткань, как ни странно, добавляет ощущений. Быстрые, отрывистые движения снаружи замедляются тканью, ткань все равно ведь мешает, и понадобится больше времени.

Но Шерлок едва ли не кричит, когда кончает, цепляясь пальцами за гладкую поверхность стола. В штанах мокро и неприятно, и скоро будет холодно.

Джон довольно улыбается, когда Шерлок наконец-то открывает глаза.

— Лучше? — спрашивает он. Чашка кофе снова в его руках.

— Лучше, — отвечает Шерлок. Ему бы встать и переодеться, пока дурное не вернулось. Но чашка кофе тоже снова в его руках. Уж пара минут у него точно есть.


	29. Шрамы и раны. Джонлок. NC-17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU относительно части 3.1.

Утром Джон не мог толком вспомнить ни своих мыслей, ни своих ощущений. Будто весь вчерашний вечер покрыла белесая пелена, молочный туман, за которым видно разве что собственную руку, а соседних домов не видно, и машин тоже, и ничего не видно.

Кажется, он злился. Он знал, что не сдержался. Из всего потока информации он четко вспомнил только что-то горячее, что вскипело в груди, вода и воздух, так сильно, что вырвалось наружу. Джон не мог сказать, была это радость или злость. Он смотрел на себя в зеркало, Мэри ещё спала, а Джон пытался воскресить в памяти ощущение теплой кожи Шерлока под пальцами.

Теплой живой кожи теплого живого Шерлока. Дышащего. Из плоти и крови. Не призрака, как в первые секунды после кошмаров, когда он просыпался в холодном поту и с болью за грудиной. Шерлока. Неловко шутящего. Сверкающего глазами. Странно зажатого.

Пытался — и не мог.

Пытался по дороге на работу, куда ушел, сбежал из дому на полтора часа раньше, чем нужно было.

Пытался на работе.

Пытался по дороге домой.

Пытался — и не мог.

Это удручало.

Джон знал, что сегодня его сон будет не сном, а так, попыткой уснуть — а потом начнется сплошная непрерывная попытка вспомнить.

Мэри молчала. Джон мог бы подумать, что она дает ему время смириться или простить Шерлока, но он замечал краем глаза ее поджатые губы и недовольство его собственным молчанием в глазах. Джон не мог говорить сейчас.

Но потом неожиданно он сказал себе вечером, кинув ключи на тумбочку в прихожей:

— Прошли сутки, как Шерлок вернулся.

А вчера Джон разбил ему нос.

А изменился ли Шерлок за то время, что Джон считал его мертвым, достаточно, чтобы что-то сделать со своим разбитым носом?

А сегодня Джон молчал к нему.

Вчера разбил нос, а сегодня молчал. Джон не помнил никакого удовольствия от того, что уронил Шерлока на пол, а потом разбил нос. В груди что-то ворочалось. Нужно было прикоснуться. Да, Мэри видела. Да, другие люди тоже видели.

А Джон не помнил ощущение теплой кожи Шерлока под пальцами.

Он поехал на Бейкер-стрит. И Шерлок был там.

Он распахнул перед Джоном дверь и замер на пороге, глядя удивленно. Шторы в гостиной были закрыты, но свет определенно просачивался сквозь них на улицу.

— Впустишь? — спросил Джон.

И Шерлок впустил.

Комната всё ещё была одним огромным воспоминанием.

Но бледная тонкая кожа Шерлока светилась и рассеивала эти воспоминания, когда Джон смотрел на бывшего друга. Возлюбленного.

— Можно осмотреть? — продолжил спрашивать Джон. Шерлок улыбнулся ему в ответ так мягко, что у Джона защемило сердце. Это не была хорошая улыбка. Теплая, да. Отчасти знакомая, да. Но не хорошая. Будто бы Джон не увидел вчера самого главного: с того света вернулся не Шерлок, а кто-то другой, кто просто одолжил его облик.

— Я обратился к врачу, — ответил Шерлок.

— Хорошо. Нос не сломан?

Изменился. Сильнее, чем могла бы рассказать улыбка.

— Нет, — ответил Шерлок.

Его улыбка стала ярче. Болезненнее. У Шерлока дрожали уголки губ. А потом он опустил вниз голову, и Джону стало дурно.

— Прости, — сказал Джон. — За вчерашнее.

— Тебе не за что извиняться.

Голос… мелодичный и звонкий голос Шерлока звучал глухо и отстраненно.

И Джон не знал, как извиниться перед ним по-настоящему. Чтобы услышал. Чтобы позволил загладить вину. Это ведь он, он сам просил Шерлока не быть мертвым! Он хотел его себе обратно! Почему же так? Он ждал так долго, что забыл о своем желании?

— Я… просил тебя вернуться, — сказал Джон так же глухо, и Шерлок кинул на него обеспокоенный взгляд.

— Я слышал тебя, — ответил Шерлок.

— Вот как.

А быть не мертвым и быть живым — что это? Одно и то же?

Необходимо ли было уточнить для вселенной? Для богов? Для тех, кто вернул ему Шерлока?

Или не ему?

Молчание тянулось.

— Поздно, — сказал Шерлок.

— Не особо, — ответил Джон.

Он сделал небольшой шаг к Шерлоку. И тот замер и с такой надеждой посмотрел на Джона, что дурнота, которая добралась от его головы уже до желудка, растворилась в лучистом взгляде.

— Точно не сломан? — спросил Джон.

И Шерлок протянул ему руку и повел за собой в спальню. Он сел на застеленную кровать, подставляя лицо рукам Джона, и тот касался его легко и осторожно, будто мог содрать своими глупыми грубыми руками и дыханием его кожу в кровь. Он не хотел крови Шерлока. Он видел ее слишком много, и больше не хотел никогда.

А Шерлок потянулся за поцелуем первым. И поцелуй быстро перестал быть невинным. Они помнили друг друга. И Шерлок кусался, и Джон чувствовал его отмщенным за того придурка, который разбил ему нос.

Джон уронил его на постель, и Шерлок застонал, отворачиваясь. И Джон почти поцеловал его в шею, но… Этот стон?

— Покажи мне спину, — попросил он, холодея.

— Нет, — ответил Шерлок.

Мелодично. Звонко.

Джон сел рядом с ним.

— Покажи, — продолжил Джон.

Шерлок медленно выдохнул и тоже сел на кровати. И стянул с себя футболку.

Джон выдохнуть не смог. Он не успел вдохнуть, но не заметил этого.

Вчера он уронил Шерлока не на кровать — а на пол.

Вчера и сегодня он уронил Шерлока не на какую-то поверхность — а на живую теплую спину.

Израненную.

Красные полосы горели, когда Джон прикоснулся рядом с одной из множества — кожа была вспухшей и натянутой. Шерлок дрожал.

— Прости меня. Пожалуйста, прости.

— Ты ведь не знал.

Руки Джона дрожали.

Он поцеловал Шерлока в шею, стараясь не прикоснуться случайно к спине. Шерлок дернул плечом, и Джон отшатнулся.

— Прикоснись ко мне, — попросил Шерлок. — Обними меня, — уточнил он через секунду. — Вот так.

Джон помотал головой. Немыслимо. Слишком больно. Шерлок натерпелся только что, и накануне вечером, и до того.

Господь, что случилось с ним до того?

Что Джон не позволил ему рассказать?

— Я стал не мертвым для тебя, — сказал Шерлок. И его голос дрожал.

«Сам. Но живым мне без тебя не стать».

— А боль… может рассказать многое.

Джон не обнял его все равно.

— Должны быть другие способы услышать рассказ. Должно быть что-то другое, что может рассказать.

Шерлок рассмеялся в ответ.

— Можешь отсосать мне, — сказал он глухо. Снова глухо.

Джон встал с кровати и опустился перед Шерлоком на колени.

— Как будто это тебе нужно извиняться, — сказал Шерлок, когда Джон потянул с него штаны вниз и высвободил расслабленный член из белья.

— Мы можем пока что договориться, что оба хороши? — спросил Джон, глядя снизу вверх.

Шерлок медленно кивнул, и Джон целиком взял в рот его член. Двинулся назад, к головке, обвел языком, и снова вниз. Медленно, втягивая щеки, вспоминая ощущения, которые давно похоронил. О которых боялся вспоминать. Дьявол знал, что накрыло бы Джона, если бы он вспомнил. Острый запах. Горячую кожу. Пульсацию в сердцевине. Ощущение руки в волосах. Джон не мог вспомнить, но Шерлок вдруг подтолкнул его вниз, когда головки члена снова касался только язык Джона. И Джон подчинился. Через минуту Шерлок толкался ему в горло. Он все равно сдерживал себя, и Джон пытался утянуть его поглубже, посасывая, касаясь языком, сжимая пальцами бедра. Едва, не сильно, не до синяков, никаких синяков больше на Шерлоке, просто чтобы самому не упасть.

Ощущения, которые Джон похоронил, узнавались заново.

Шерлок, которого Джон похоронил…

Трахал его рот. Джон со стоном закрыл глаза. Шерлок вздрогнул, и Джон не знал, как успел удержать его от падения на кровать и притянуть за руки к себе. Шерлок вцепился в его руки своими, сложился пополам, он больше не мог активно двигаться, он стеснял и Джона, но Джон был упрям. Он едва мог двигать головой между животом и ногами Шерлока, но язык знал, что делать — и делал. И Шерлок кончил с вымученным тихим стоном. Звонким.

А потом за шиворот Джону попало что-то мокрое, и он за бедра стянул Шерлока на пол, положил его голову себе на плечо и прижался носом к макушке.

— Это стресс, — сказал Шерлок спокойно.

— От стресса нужно избавляться, — ответил Джон.

Теплая макушка.

Живая макушка.

Ей нужен поцелуй на ночь?


	30. Свободная тема. Джонлок. NC-17.

Интернет пестрел информацией. Шерлок, в принципе, всегда знал это, но предпочитал не лезть в его дебри ради сохранности ясности в голове. А сегодня как-то… затянуло. Как обычного человека, будто он не мог себя достаточно контролировать.

На самом деле, Шерлоку было попросту скучно. Джон был всё ещё на работе, миссис Хадсон ушла, говорить по телефону Шерлок не любил. Со вчерашнего дня в углу гостиной стояла искусственная ёлка. Пока что в коробке, но Джон собирался нарядить ее в ближайшую неделю и вытянул из Шерлока обещание помочь. Шерлок сопротивлялся, как мог, но отвертеться не получилось. То было утром. А вечером он думал, что это может быть любопытно. Джон сделал для Шерлока множество вещей любопытными, может быть, ёлка тоже окажется в этом списке? Вместе с Рождеством?

Шерлок мог продолжать возмущаться, но он не собирался признавать, что в пору веселья, которая пока что только разгоралась в городе, быть человеком, которому в этом веселье некомфортно, немного обидно. А быть обиженным возле Джона в нелепом свитере ещё обиднее.

Так что, снова благодаря Джону, который, сам того не зная (или не признавая — к его чести, Джон никогда не пытался это как-то использовать, чтобы склонить Шерлока к каким-то действиям), иногда заставлял Шерлока смотреть на мир немного по-другому, чем он привык и когда умудрялся застыть в этой привычке, — Шерлок принял взрослое решение, на которое потребовалось совсем немного мужества: постараться принять Рождество более благосклонно и захотеть принять его более благосклонно. Пора было. Все условия сложились, пора.

Дебри же интернета манили, и Шерлок поддался им.

Он бездумно переключался с одной ссылки на другую, не особо сосредотачиваясь на том, какую информацию получает на страницах, все равно потом вычистит, цеплялся за что-то и вводил новые поисковые запросы. Такая глупость. Но хотя бы скоротать время, забить сознание.

И не зря.

Потому что наткнулся в итоге на то, что ввело в ступор. И заставило присмотреться внимательнее через мгновение.

Лаконично оформленный сайт, название которого Шерлок автоматически пролистнул и к которому не видел смысла возвращаться.

Огромный список активных ссылок с краткими пояснениями. Шерлок ткнул наугад в первую попавшуюся.

И вот что: ни он сам, ни Джон ему никогда не жаловались на скуку в их отношениях в целом — и в постели в частности. Они подходили друг другу. Они знали, как доставить друг другу удовольствие — быстрее или медленнее, в порядке запланированного марафона или спонтанного вечера на диване. И придумывать что-то эдакое особой потребности не было. Разнообразие — может быть. Но Шерлок не считал это необходимостью, потому что он не успел насытиться телом Джона так, чтобы требовать разнообразия постоянно.

А сайт…

О, настоящий кладезь. Особенно для детектива. Как он раньше на него не натыкался в работе? Почему он раньше не искал подобного целенаправленно, а основывался только на какой-то общей обрывочной информации? Упущение, недостойное детектива.

Но сейчас-то он не был детективом. Он убивал время, пока ждал Джона с работы, чтобы утащить его в объятия с чаем и совместными усилиями приготовленным ужином, и наткнулся на сайт, переполненный чужими и по большей части чуждыми ему самому фантазиями. С форумом и обсуждениями. Любопытное свидетельство человеческой страсти. Шерлок читал отдельные ветки, подмечал в них ники, которые уже встречались ему здесь же, собирал в голове общую картинку, которая сразу же выкидывалась оттуда за ненужностью. Он проведет масштабный подробный анализ позже.

И это было странным. Чем дальше Шерлок проникал во все это, тем сильнее не понимал этих людей. А здесь их было много. Во всем этом сквозило что-то, что мешало Шерлоку просто спокойно погрузиться в исследование, пусть даже и бесполезное на данном этапе. Что-то царапало самый край сознания. И Шерлок понял, что именно, когда на минуту перевел взгляд с экрана ноутбука на весело потрескивающий в камине огонь.

Не то чтобы Шерлоку было дело до чужих предпочтений. Не то чтобы он примерял их на себя или, упаси вселенная, пытался сравнивать себя с этими людьми на предмет сексуального здоровья и удовлетворенности. Ему не было до них дела. Каждый получает удовольствие, как хочет — или как может.

Вот что цепляло: все они писали как будто очень далеко от тех, с кем занимались сексом, с кем претворяли в жизнь все эти фантазии, и от себя самих тоже. Шерлок не знал, было ли просто так принято на этом сайте, изъясняться как можно более отстраненно. Или же это была компания не самых стабильных личностей. Да он и не хотел знать. Но так уж вышло, что он тоже был человеком — и невольно примерял какие-то сценарии на себя и Джона. И не было в них ничего такого уж… особенного, что могло бы кардинально изменить динамику взаимодействия их тел. Самую капельку, отдельные пункты — сделали бы все слаще. Но не поменяли бы картину в целом.

Шерлок закрыл браузер и отложил ноутбук в сторону. Почему так? Почему для него — это вот так? Почему все эти идеи не вызывают в нем такого сильного отклика, как предполагается?

Задумываться над ответом на такой вопрос было глупо. Потому что Шерлок все и так знал. И проговаривал себе неоднократно, пусть и в других контекстах, в других ситуациях.

Потому что основой был не секс. Потому что Шерлоку хватало того, что он взаимно любил Джона. Потому что Джон в любом случае важен для Шерлока — и в любой ситуации достаточно соблазнителен и без дополнительных стимулов.

Потому что можно было думать о них вместе в спальне. О прикосновениях кожа к коже, нежных и деликатных, спрашивающих поначалу и открытых и полных жажды через несколько секунд.

Можно было бы думать о страхе потерять Джона в толще холодной воды навсегда и том, на что его этот страх сподвиг.

Можно было бы думать о том, как Джон воплощает его желания, когда сам Шерлок сидит на нем верхом и чего-то требует.

Можно было бы думать о связанных шарфом руках.

Можно было бы думать о руках Джона в его волосах.

Можно было бы думать об обручальном кольце на его пальце и военных жетонах на шее.

Можно было бы думать о смятых влажных простынях.

Можно было бы думать о том, как соблазниться друг другом в кабинете у Лестрейда. Только закрыть жалюзи на окнах перед тем и запереть дверь.

Можно было бы думать о времени, когда они боялись признаться друг другу.

Можно было бы думать о заботе, которую осознаешь позже.

Можно было бы думать о том, что Джон из всех людей выбрал именно его.

Можно было бы думать об ощущении ковра под голыми коленями, когда сидишь между разведенных ног Джона с его членом во рту. И как Джон потом сам бы помог ему руками.

Можно было бы думать о своих ощущениях. И представлять, что чувствует Джон.

Можно было бы думать о том, как Джон умеет ласкать его пальцами изнутри.

Можно было бы думать о том, как Шерлок при этом Джону отсасывает.

Можно было бы думать о том, настолько блеклым становится мир вокруг, а собственное тело кажется несуществующим.

Можно было бы думать о том, что Джон не смотрел порно.

Можно было бы думать о тонких губах Джона на плечах и спине.

Можно было бы думать о звуке латекса, когда его раскатывают по члену.

Можно было бы думать о том, как Джон снимает с него свой же нелепый свитер.

Можно было бы думать об укусах на ягодицах и бедрах. Шерлоку было без разницы, оставлять их или получать.

Можно было бы думать о трении члена о член.

Можно было бы думать о небольшом вибраторе в тумбочке.

Можно было бы думать о ленивом утре и том, как они будят друг друга поцелуями.

Можно было бы думать о продолжении утра на кухне.

Можно было бы думать о том, что они прошли, чтобы быть все-таки вместе.

Можно было бы думать о том, как можно прижаться к Джону в прихожей внизу, едва закрыв за собой входную дверь.

Каждое драгоценное воспоминание. Каждая вариация того, что они делали друг с другом. Шерлок бережно хранил это. И доставал из закромов памяти и любовался — вот как сейчас, когда Джона не было дома.

Шерлок почувствовал, что штаны ему теперь мешают.

Тоже любопытно. Уже привычно, но все равно любопытно. Шерлок глянул на часы. Ждать Джона оставалось совсем недолго. Может быть, если он потянет время, то Джон к нему вскоре присоединится. Эта мысль тоже подогрела Шерлока, так что он забрался рукой под одежду и обхватил вставший член. Он почти не двигался, чуть проводя ладонью по стволу, чтобы не потерять запал, и продолжал ждать, позволяя фантазиям будоражить тело.

И Джон действительно вернулся домой довольно скоро.

— Приятно видеть тебя таким, — сказал он с порога.

Шерлок выразительно посмотрел на Джона и с ухмылкой стянул с себя и штаны, и нижнее белье.

— Присоединяйся, — сказал он тихо. И почти увидел, как у Джона вздыбились волоски на руках, как если бы они не были скрыты под одеждой.

— Дай мне минуту, — попросил Джон. Глаза его потемнели, и он ушел вглубь квартиры, где скоро послышался шум воды. Джон вернулся с влажными руками и бутыльком смазки и сел рядом с Шерлоком на диван.

Шерлок смотрел на него с любопытством и продолжал улыбаться. Он не мог не продолжать улыбаться. Улыбаться Джону было приятно.

И Джон откликнулся на это так, как Шерлоку больше всего хотелось сейчас — он наклонился к его лицу и осторожно поцеловал в приоткрытые губы.

— Я соскучился, — сказал Джон, чуть отстранившись, и провел носом по виску Шерлока.

— Я тоже, — ответил Шерлок и обнял Джона за плечи. Тот был всё ещё одет, но это не играло никакой роли. Обниматься можно было и в одежде без потери качества. Шерлок это обнаружил случайно и был весьма рад открытию. Шерлок обожал это открытие. Раньше он никогда бы не подумал, что такое возможно, если по-настоящему проникнуться человеком. Джон с улыбкой ответил на его откровения, что, возможно, они просто были предназначены друг другу ещё задолго до рождения. Шерлок не успел обдумать эту версию тогда, потому что уснул.

Джон целовал его лицо, и Шерлок ловил поцелуи, которые цеплялись за его кожу и щекотали где-то глубже. А потом Джон целовал его шею, и Шерлок немного повернул голову, чтобы поцелуи приходились туда, где были нужнее всего. И один поцелуй в плечо тоже случился.

— Хочу проникнуть в тебя, — сказал Джон, прижимаясь щекой к щеке Шерлока. — Ты себя растягивал?

— Оставил это для тебя, — ответил Шерлок. Он знал, что Джон любил его растягивать. Что Джон получал особое удовольствие от его нетерпеливых стонов и ерзаний. Что Джон точно знал, что несмотря на все нетерпение, Шерлоку хорошо. Что Джон любил, когда Шерлоку было хорошо. И усмешка Джона, которую можно было только почувствовать на своей коже, это ещё раз подтвердила.

Джон подхватил Шерлока под колено и прижал к его плечу, раскрывая получше, глядя вниз, облизывая губы. Он быстро наклонился, легко куснул сосок Шерлока, отчего тот вздрогнул, а затем открыл смазку и вылил немного себе на пальцы. Шерлок медленно выдохнул и закрыл глаза, когда почувствовал прикосновение к анусу. Смазка была теплой, Джон, как и всегда, подождал, пока она согреется на пальцах. И потом Джон растягивал Шерлока тоже именно так, как это делал обычно — медленно, наслаждаясь рваными выдохами и короткими стонами. Шерлоку было их для Джона совсем не жаль. Шерлоку было не жаль их показать, открыв нараспашку грудную клетку. Пальцы Джона тянули в стороны, прорабатывали плоть Шерлока для себя, а тот мог только зажмуриваться время от времени чуть сильнее, когда Джон в хаотичном порядке касался его простаты. Медленно. Медленно. И ещё медленнее — когда Джон заменил пальцы своим членом. Головка, а потом мучительно медленное для обоих продвижение вперед, хотя потребности в этом не было, Джон постарался, и Шерлок был готов.

Джон сжимал рукой его бедро. И кусал шею. И у Шерлока не было сил выгнуться, чтобы стало удобнее, ему было жарко, он чувствовал сердце Джона и свое собственное, и это настолько стоило времени ожидания.

— Почему ты ждал меня так? — спросил Джон, пока они ещё не совсем потерялись.

— Просто вспоминал, — ответил Шерлок. — Тебя хорошо вспоминать. Я люблю тебя вспоминать.

— Я тоже люблю тебя вспоминать. Жаль, что такие воспоминания могут вызывать проблемы, когда я на работе.

— Не только у тебя они вызывают проблемы.

— Но я же вернулся.

— Будет лучше, если начнешь двигаться.

И Джон начал двигаться. Раскачивающийся маятник, и Шерлок тоже вскоре двигался навстречу, запустив руку под свитер Джона. Он чувствовал, как его кожа становилась все более горячей, и это подстегивало его стоны. В камине уже не горел огонь, и не было желания поворачивать голову и смотреть, тлеют ли ещё угольки или нужно их пошевелить, чтобы потом не замерзнуть в быстро остывающей комнате. Джон продолжал двигаться — и Шерлок переставал думать о чем-то, кроме него так рядом, так близко, так нежно. Так… любяще. Всегда любяще. Шерлока охватывала дрожь, когда он слышал это в движении Джона вплотную к нему, в его поцелуях, и его поглаживаниях по плечам и пояснице, когда Шерлок прогибался, и появлялось пространство между его телом и диваном или простыней или чем угодно ещё.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Шерлок за секунду до того, как кончить. Больше ничего в его голове не было, только «я люблю тебя». А потом полет, и Джон парил вместе с ним через секунду.

— Я люблю тебя, — ответил Джон чуть позже. Шерлок по-прежнему собирался утащить его в объятия с чаем и совместными усилиями приготовленным ужином. Когда вот эти объятия закончатся. Если они вообще закончатся когда-нибудь. Если Джон когда-нибудь перестанет обнимать душу Шерлока своей душой. Медленно. Ласково. Любяще.


End file.
